Escuela Secundaria Stonewall
by Favila
Summary: Secuela de Luna Nueva. Las cosas se complican y todos los medio muggles de Hogwarts acaban teniendo que enfrentarse a la vida académica en el peor instituto del Reino Unido. Capítulo ocho: El usurpador.
1. Privet Drive

Privet Drive 

 27 de agosto

¡Por fin en una cama!

Estoy agotada. Estas han sido las vacaciones más duras de toda mi vida. Dos meses viviendo en una tienda de campaña, en Escocia, es demasiado para mí, aunque la zona de Los Lagos sea "uno de los parajes más hermosos de toda Gran Bretaña". Hermoso, sí. Frío – muy frío – y húmedo, también. Y cuando la única manera de lavarte un poco es duchándote con agua fría, las cosas se complican.

El autobús nos ha dejado a mi hermano y a mí en la otra punta de Privet Drive, con lo cual hemos tenido que avanzar por toda la calle ante las miradas de todos los vecinos de mi abuela, cargados con inmensas mochilas, sucios y – gracias a Dios ninguno de ellos se acercó lo suficiente para comprobarlo – apestosos.

En general todo el mundo ha fingido no vernos, hasta que hemos pasado por delante del número 4. Una mujer delgada y rubia estaba colocando enanos de jardín, y nada más oírnos pasar ha levantado la cabeza. Tenía el cuello larguísimo. Con una mueca de desprecio pintada en la cara, no ha apartado la vista de nosotros hasta que hemos entrado en el jardín del número 2. De hecho, giraba el cuello casi tanto como la niña de "El exorcista". Por un instante creímos que se le iba a caer la cabeza...

Para cuando llamamos a la puerta, mi hermano sonreía traviesamente. No en vano es miembro del "Frente de Liberación de los Enanos de Jardín". Un barrio pijo como éste es un paraíso para él.

Mi abuela se ha quedado desconcertada al vernos. A juzgar por el lápiz que llevaba en la oreja, estaba trabajando. Mi abuela da clases de física de partículas en la universidad, y aunque ya le queda poco para jubilarse, trabaja a destajo. Dudo que deje que la jubilen. A partir de hoy viviremos en su casa, puesto que mis padres son ictiólogos, y están en algún punto indeterminado situado entre Brasil, Perú y Colombia, catalogando peces en los afluentes del Amazonas. Pero me temo que como es tan despistada, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. 

En fin, que somos una familia muy normal.

29 de agosto

Al contrario que durante los dos meses anteriores, ahora hace un tiempo estupendo. Jimmy ha comprado una piscinita de plástico y la hemos montado en el jardín trasero. Nos pasamos la mayor parte del día tumbados al sol como lagartos, tratando de recuperar el calor que se nos negó tanto tiempo.

De vez en cuando damos una vuelta por el barrio. Tiene habitantes curiosos...

Por ejemplo, la señora Figg. Es una anciana que vive a dos manzanas. Suele pasar renqueando por delante de casa cuando va a comprar. Tenía algo extraño, y no sabíamos qué. Hasta que mi hermano cayó en ello. Es curiosísimo: cuando salió a comprar por la mañana, cojeaba de la pierna izquierda. Y a la vuelta, de la derecha. Normalmente la gente suele cojear de la misma pierna, al menos durante un mismo día.

Otra cosa que nos llamó la atención fue el perro. Un enorme perro negro, bastante lanudo. Siempre rondaba por delante de casa de los Dursley (los del número 4). Pues bien: cuatro veces hemos visto llegar al de la perrera y llevárselo al furgón, pero en menos de media hora volvía a estar suelto, frente a la casa, para gran desesperación del señor Dursley, y del pobre perrero, que está al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Los Dursley merecen un capítulo aparte. El padre, el señor Dursley, es un tío bastante gordo, y lleva bigote de cepillo. Es bastante antipático, así como su esposa, la jirafa de los enanos. Por lo visto lleva una fábrica de taladros. Creo que no le caemos bien. Tal vez sea por las pintas de Jimmy. Hace dos años se nos aficionó al Death Metal, y desde entonces lleva greñas, se hizo un tatuaje enorme en el brazo derecho y siempre lleva camisetas negras de sus grupos preferidos. No hace falta decir que en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el vecino criticaba su forma de vestir, lleva las mangas arremangadas hasta los hombros, para lucir el tatuaje en toda su plenitud.

Además está Dudley, su hijo. Idiota perdido. Por lo visto le consienten todo lo que quiere, y esta vez ha sido una moto. Se la compraron ayer mismo, y se pasó toda la tarde dándole al acelerador sin moverse de la entrada de su casa. Esta mañana ha decidido estrenarla. No sé como, pero nada más salir ha hecho un caballito y se ha estampado contra el precioso parterre de flores de la señora Figg, (y a ésta última casi la pilla de camino). El muy ... se ha limitado a reírse de ella y a arrastrar su moto hasta cargarse las pocas plantas que quedaban intactas.

Y bueno, es una suposición, pero creemos que en la casa de los Dursley hay alguien más. A menudo se oyen gritos como "Harry, prepara la cena (o la comida, o el desayuno)" ,"¿Todavía no has terminado de fregar los platos?", o "¡Eres un gandul! Como sigas así, te voy a enviar a San Bruto".

Estamos barajando la posibilidad de que nuestro vecinos tengan un esclavo en casa.

30 de agosto

¡Hemos adoptado al perro!

Todo ha empezado esta mañana, cuando por enésima vez en los últimos días, la furgoneta de la perrera ha aparcado frente a casa. El lacero ha salido con gran dignidad, pero nada más posar sus ojos sobre el perro, se le han llenado los ojos de lágrimas y se ha puesto a sollozar contra la puerta del conductor.

Yo estaba recogiendo la leche para el desayuno del cesto de la puerta, así que he avisado a mi hermano y hemos ido a consolarlo.

- Ya no puedo más –gimió el hombre, sumido en la desesperación más profunda – Llevo todo el verano atrapándolo y siempre se escapa. Mi jefe ha amenazado con despedirme si vuelve a recibir otra bronca del señor Dursley.

El pobre hombre abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y se sentó para llorar a gusto. Hasta el perro pareció apiadarse de él, ya que se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y apoyó su enorme pata derecha sobre la rodilla, agitando la cola. Gesto enternecedor que acabó por derrumbar al pobre desgraciado. 

Jimmy se volvió hacia mí.

- ¿Crees que la abuela nos dejará quedarnos con el perro?

- ¿Crees que la abuela va a darse cuenta de que tenemos un perro en casa? – le pregunté yo a él. - Porque sospecho que la abuela no sería consciente de su presencia ni aunque tropezara tres veces al día con él.

- Arreglado entonces. – dijo Jimmy - Nos quedamos con el perro. Así ya no tendrá que preocuparse más por él. Si el perro no tiene inconveniente, claro.

Definitivamente ese perro es muy raro. Sonrió – lo juro, sonrió – cruzó el jardín y se metió en casa.

Jimmy y yo nos miramos.

- Surrealista – dijo él.

- Kafkiano, diría yo.

Al de la perrera le faltó tiempo para cerrar la puerta y largarse a todo gas.

Durante el desayuno, el perro permaneció tranquilamente tumbado en el comedor.

- Tendremos que llevarlo al veterinario para que lo vacunen – comentó mi hermano, mientras se ponía leche sobre los cereales. – Y tendremos que comprar comida para él.

- Y, bueno, es macho... Tal vez deberíamos plantearnos el castrarlo. – añadí yo.

El perro se levantó de un salto y me miró aterrorizado, mientras Jimmy dejaba caer la cuchara salpicándolo todo de leche.

- ¡Aaaargh!¡No digas esa palabra!

- ¿Qué palabra?¿Castración?

- ¡Aaargh!

- Vale, vale. Eso lo dejaremos aparcado de momento, a menos que nos dé problemas.

Jimmy y el perro se relajaron visiblemente.

El desayuno continuó con normalidad. Discutimos el nombre que le pondríamos, y, en un alarde de originalidad tratándose de un perro negro, acabamos poniéndole "Black". Quién sabe por qué, pero el perro pareció encantado.

En ese instante apareció mi abuela, que llevaba desde las seis de la mañana trabajando en su despacho del sótano.

- ¡Oh, qué perro más bonito!¿Es vuestro, chicos?

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza. Técnicamente era verdad.

El caso es que Black ha resultado ser una maravilla de perro. Mientras mi hermano y yo discutíamos los turnos para llevarlo a pasear (cosa que implica recoger los "regalitos" que vaya dejando y tirarlos a la basura), el perro se levantó, se fue al baño, abrió la puerta con una pata y volvió a cerrarla tras él. Nos quedamos mirando alucinados, sobretodo cuando al cabo de cinco minutos oímos el sonido de la cisterna al vaciarse y el perro volvió a salir (estirando el pomo de la puerta con la boca hasta cerrarla) y se fue a tomar el sol al jardín trasero.

- Este bicho ha salido del programa espacial, estoy seguro – comentó Jimmy.

31 de Agosto

¡Ay! Último día de vacaciones. Mañana empezamos las clases en la secundaria Stonewall ("muro de piedra"). Vaya nombrecito. Más que a escuela, suena a cárcel de máxima seguridad. Es una pena, porque en casa parece que vivamos solos. Mi abuela se encierra todo el día en el sótano y cuando sale sólo habla de tasas de desintegración, piones, muones y otros "ones".

Ay, mierda. Jimmy ha vuelto a poner la música a tope y la estantería esta temblando como si hubiera un terremoto.

Esta mañana venía con el periódico el suplemento de música alternativa. Evidentemente, mi hermano lo ha cogido y ha empezado a leerlo como si se tratara del Wall Street Journal. Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba pegando botes por toda la habitación, gritando "Sí", "Sí", "¡Bien!"... Al final se ha decidido a sentarse, mientras yo le miraba con cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Qué...? – empecé a preguntar.

- Escucha esto: "Vuelve la magia"

" Tras un largo retiro, Magia Muggle regresa de nuevo a los escenarios. Se sabe que están preparando un nuevo disco, y para promocionarlo iniciarán una serie de actuaciones en los locales en los que los admitan. Alan Watson, vocalista y representante del grupo, afirmó que `Hemos vuelto a los orígenes. La mayoría de nuestras nuevas canciones son leyendas antiguas, adaptadas a nuestra música. Sólo puedo garantizaros que serán cañeras´."

"El inesperado regreso de estos clásicos del metal londinense se ha visto impulsado en gran parte por el retorno a la vida activa de uno de sus guitarristas, Serena "Arlequín" Greenwood, tras un divorcio bastante traumático del cual no han trascendido detalles. Como ya se sabe, es uno de los miembros del grupo que guarda más celosamente su intimidad. A juzgar por las primeras actuaciones, "Arlequín" ha llegado a un punto de expresividad hasta ahora desconocido, arrancando de su guitarra notas del más puro dolor. Rumores sin confirmar aseguran que se trata de un flagrante caso de cuernos. Sea como sea, no podemos evitar alegrarnos de su vuelta a las andadas."

"Más salvajes que nunca, aderezados con un ritmo atronador y leyendas artúricas , Magia Muggle vuelve a estar con nosotros. Estamos seguros que complacerán incluso a los más sibaritas."

Así que ha desempolvado los viejos cassetes del grupo, y se ha pasado el día escuchándolos trasladando el radiocassete de un lado a otro. Lo cual me lleva a otro tema: por fin sabemos quién es el misterioso "Harry" de la casa de al lado.

Estábamos aprovechando el sol del mediodía en el jardín trasero. Poco después de que Jimmy enchufara el radiocassete al alargador, la cabeza de la señora Dursley a empezado a emerger lentamente por encima del bajo muro que separa nuestros jardines. Rápidamente, mi hermano se ha subido a una piedra y se ha puesto en posición "ataque de la garza" o como se llamara (hace mucho que no veo Karate Kid).

- ¿Estoy sexy, hermanita? 

Le eché un rápido vistazo a sus michelines.

- Arrebatador.

Acto seguido bajó la pierna y contrajo los músculos de su brazo derecho, cosa que tuvo un efecto directo sobre los pectorales de la "chica explosiva" que lleva tatuada en el mismo.

Cuando se lo hizo "no iba ataviada" cosa que a mis padres no les hizo mucha gracia. Supongo que tampoco les hubiera hecho gracia aunque se hubiera tatuado un salmón. Bueno, si fuera un salmón no estoy segura, conociéndolos... El caso es que como era demasiado caro el quitárselo, le obligaron a tatuarle un vestido. Tras largas discusiones, llegaron a un acuerdo, y ahora la chica va en bikini.

Volviendo al tema, el caso es que la señora Dursley volvió a bajar el periscopio, indignada, y tras murmurar "gamberros" se metió de nuevo en la casa. Un minuto más tarde, se oyó un "HARRY, VE AHORA MISMO A TENDER LA COLADA".

Jimmy y yo nos asomamos rápidamente por el muro para ver quién era el misterioso Harry.

Un chico alto y bastante delgado apareció por la puerta, cargando un enorme cesto lleno de sábanas y toallas. La ropa le iba bastante grande, y tenía las gafas medio rotas y arregladas con celo por aquí y por allí. El pobre parecía un refugiado.

En cuanto iba a dejar el cesto en el suelo, Dudley Dursley apareció tras él y le dio un brutal empujón que le hizo dar de morros en el suelo. La ropa que llevaba cayó al suelo, ensuciándose. La escena parecía salida de David Copperfield (la novela, no el mago).

- Vamos, blandengue... – gritó Dudley – Si aún no te he hecho nada...

Y acto seguido, le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Jimmy y yo empezamos a trepar por el muro a toda pastilla, cuando una mancha negra pasó volando junto a nosotros. En un plisplas, Black se había puesto frente a Harry y gruñía de modo amenazador a Dudley, que parecía a punto de necesitar pañales.

Cuando finalmente conseguimos aterrizar al otro lado, Jimmy fue directo a zurrar a Dudley. De algún modo, conseguí agarrar a Black por el collar y a mi hermano por el brazo antes de que se metieran en líos.

Harry se quedó mirándonos sorprendido. Al ver a Black su cara se iluminó.

- ¡Si-Hocicos! – exclamó, abrazándolo - ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Black agitó la cola, feliz, mientras mi hermano y yo pensábamos que Harry debería preocuparse más por él mismo que por el perro.

- ¡MAAAAAMÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – gritó Dursley, mientras huía despavorido hacia su casa. Parece mentira que un tío de diecisiete años se comporte así.

Rápidamente, todos volvimos a saltar el muro, llevándonos a Harry con nosotros. Lo metimos en el baño, le hicimos echar la cabeza atrás para parar la hemorragia nasal y le limpié la sangre.

- Gracias –dijo él, cuando se recuperó un poco. - ¿Quienes sois?

- Yo soy James Staunton, Jimmy para los amigos – dijo mi hermano – y ella es mi hermana Ellaine.

- ¿Qué tal? – dije yo, mientras le tendía un algodón empapado en alcohol para que se lo metiera en la nariz.

- Bien, eh, gracias. Yo soy Harry. Harry Potter.

Un rato más tarde estábamos en el comedor. Preparamos la merienda, que el chaval devoró como si fuera su primer bocado en años. Nada más verlo comer, Jimmy y yo nos apresuramos a preparar más tostadas. A juzgar por su aspecto no estaba precisamente sobrealimentado.

- ¿Oye, tu estudias en Stonewall? – preguntó Jimmy, cuando Harry paró de comer y se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Stonewall?. Bueno, voy a empezar este año allí. Antes estudiaba en otro colegio, pero me echaron.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunté sorprendida. No pretendía ser indiscreta, pero ese chico no tenia precisamente aspecto de ser candidato a expulsiones.

- Eh ... Bueno, nuestro antiguo director falleció, y bueno, el nuevo me tenía bastante manía... Era mi profesor de po-química. El caso es que Snape pasó a ser el director y me pilló fuera de la cama a deshoras.

- ¿Snape? ¿Severus Snape?– repitió Jimmy. - Ese nombre me suena... ¿El exmarido de Serena Greenwood?

Harry se quedó mirándonos.

- ¿La... la conoces? – preguntó, casi sin voz.

- ¡Claro! Bueno, no personalmente, pero me encanta el grupo en el que toca.

- Oh... – dijo Harry. De repente, parecía algo decepcionado. Miró a Black, que estaba a su lado, y luego sonrió. – Gracias por vuestra ayuda. Pero no sé si os conviene ser amigos míos. Dudley también irá a Stonewall este curso y puede tratar de meteros en líos. A él también lo expulsaron de su colegio.

- Déjame adivinar – dije yo - ¿Comportamiento agresivo? No te preocupes, hemos tratado con muchos como él.

Harry sonrió de nuevo, y pasamos la tarde jugando al Trivial y mirando la tele. Nos sabía mal que volviera a casa de los Dursley, pero no quedaba más remedio. Así que quedamos para ir juntos al colegio.

**                               **                               **                               **

Bueno, de nuevo por aquí, tras una laaaaargas vacaciones. Parece mentira, pero estoy tan nerviosa como cuando puse el primer capítulo de Luna Nueva. Espero que Stonewall os guste, aunque en esta ocasión, el protagonista principal será Harry. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews de la historia anterior, y como siempre, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias... serán muy bienvenidas.


	2. Stonewall

Stonewall 

Cuando Harry volvió de casa de los Staunton, se las tuvo que ver con una histérica tía Petunia, que se puso a gritarle como una banshee hambrienta por haber ensuciado las sábanas. Consideró innecesario indicar la inestimable ayuda de Dudley en tan desgraciado accidente. 

Así que tuvo que volver a hacer la colada. Terminó bastante tarde, pero nada más encerrarse en el silencio y la calma de su habitación perdió el sueño.

Su mente voló hacia Hogwarts, donde seguramente ya habría terminado el banquete de principio de curso. Ron y Hermione estarían durmiendo repletos de buena comida, en las acogedoras camas con dosel de la torre Griffindor. El estómago le rugió con crudeza y recordó que no había cenado. Por desgracia la única comida que le quedaba era el pastel de cumpleaños de Hagrid, y podría perder dientes en el intento de comérselo.

Hedwig había ido a cazar, de modo que se sentía bastante solo. Se asomó a la ventana y miró a la casa de al lado.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la casa se abrió silenciosamente y dio paso a un enorme perro negro.

- ¡Hocicos! – susurró Harry.

El perro levantó las orejas y se volvió hacia él, agitando la cola. Harry salió de su habitación y se deslizó por la casa. Se encontraron en el jardín delantero.

- Sirius, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte...

El perro hizo una mueca que recordaba a una sonrisa triste. Con la cabeza le hizo una indicación para que le siguiera. Juntos, chico y perro se dirigieron a un parque cercano y se refugiaron en una casita de madera.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? – preguntó Sirius, tras convertirse de nuevo en humano.

Harry apoyó la espalda contra la pared y le miró fijamente.

- Esto es horrible. – se limitó a decir.

Sirius hizo un gesto de asentimiento, sin dejar de mirarle con preocupación.

- No podía imaginar una tortura peor que pasar todo un año con los Dursley. Y la escuela... Dios, ni te imaginas la fama que tiene la secundaria Stonewall... Y aún así no es nada comparado con lo que está ocurriendo al otro lado... ¿Cómo está el tema Voldemort?

El semblante de Sirius se ensombreció más aún.

- Odio ser portador de malas noticias, pero como seguramente hubiera dicho Dumbledore, es mejor decirte la verdad. El poder de Voldemort ha subido como la espuma. La codicia, o el miedo, o ambas cosas, han hecho que muchos, sobre todo aquellos que conocían el horror de oponerse a él, hayan pasado a su lado. La muerte de Albus ha destruido la moral de aquellos que aún aguantan, y las muertes de aurores y muggles...

- Vale, vale – exclamó Harry, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Me hago una idea. Y yo aquí, sin poder hacer nada...

- En Hogwarts tampoco van muy bien las cosas. Severus Snape ha expulsado a todos los medio muggles del colegio.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Harry - ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy mismo. Les han impedido subirse al expreso.

- ¡Ese desgraciado! – exclamó Harry –  Ron, Hermione y yo sospechábamos que la muerte de Dumbledore no había sido natural... Estuvimos investigándola, y todo parecía conducir a las mazmorras... a él. Me pilló husmeando en su laboratorio privado... por eso me expulsó. 

- Sí – repuso Sirius – Su comportamiento cambió mucho tras la muerte del director... Todos creíamos que estaba sinceramente enamorado de esa chica, y ya ves... Pero resulta difícil creer que hubiera engañado a Dumbledore. Parecía ingenuo, pero no lo era. Ni pizca. Hay algo que no me cuadra, Harry.

- ¿Defiendes a Snape? – preguntó Harry, horrorizado.

- No, en absoluto. Puede verse claramente de qué lado está. Lo que no me cuadra es que por muy astuto que sea, no hubiera podido liquidar a  Dumbledore tan limpiamente. 

- ¿Entonces, quién?

Sirius miró al suelo.

- No lo sé.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza con fuerza contra la pared.

- Mierda.

**        **        **

A las siete de la mañana siguiente, Harry estaba muerto de sueño, aunque no le importaba. Poder hablar con alguien de lo que le preocupaba era de agradecer tras ese largo verano. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a vestirse, cuando de pronto un grito procedente de la casa de al lado lo sobresaltó. El grito se repitió, más corto, con cierto ritmo hasta que Harry comprendió que era una canción. Se asomó a la ventana y vio que Jimmy Staunton hacía lo mismo, mientras se desperezaba cantando. La letra sonaba así como ¡puto!, repetido muchas veces, y luego algo indistinguible.

Cuando salió de la habitación se dio de bruces con su tío Vernon, que, malhumorado como todas las mañanas, aunque esa más, amenazaba con denunciar al gamberro de al lado.

- Hippies, Petunia – gritaba mientras esperaba en la puerta del baño a que su mujer saliera – Haraganes... ¿Has visto las pintas que lleva?. ¿Y el tatuaje?. Si por mí fuera los enviaba directos a San Bruto...

Harry consiguió escabullirse por las escaleras sin ser visto, no fuera cosa que tío Vernon le culpara de los gustos musicales del vecino, desayunó rápidamente y salió de la casa.

Ellaine, la regordeta hermana de Jimmy, estaba en ese mismo momento recogiendo las botellas de leche de la puerta, mientras hablaba con Hocicos. 

- ¿Ves? Es la única manera de que se despierte de buen humor... Y esta vez sólo era Molotov, si le llego a poner Rammstein ya estaría en la puerta de Stonewall esperando al bedel. – se quedó pensativa un instante – Dios, estoy hablando con un perro...

Y entró en la casa. Hocicos vio a Harry y ladró alegremente. La chica sacó la cabeza de nuevo y sonrió.

- Ah, Harry... ¿Ya estás listo? Pasa, nosotros estamos desayunando. Enseguida salimos.

**        **        **

Diez minutos más tarde, se encaminaron hacia la escuela. La secundaria Stonewall estaba en otro barrio, no muy alejado pero sí muy diferente a la zona residencial en la que vivían.

Harry nunca salido de su barrio caminando, y menos a una hora tan temprana de la mañana. Afortunadamente parecía que sus dos acompañantes habían realizado algunas salidas de reconocimiento y tenían bastante claro el camino a seguir.

Nada más salir de Privet Drive, se zambulleron en ajetreadas callejuelas, en las que la gente iba y venía, los camiones descargaban comestibles y mercancías, las tiendas se abrían y el olor del pan recién hecho lo inundaba todo. La frenética pero silenciosa actividad acabó de despertarles.

Harry observaba sorprendido el despertar de la ciudad. Personajes más pintorescos fueron a unirse al movimiento. Las estatuas humanas empezaban a maquillarse, los músicos callejeros afinaban sus instrumentos: hombres maduros con largas barbas y traqueteadas guitarras, o cuartetos de cuerda formados por estudiantes universitarios que necesitaban ingresos extra para pagarse los estudios.

Él se hubiera quedado toda la mañana observando todo aquello. La sensación era muy parecida a la que tuvo cuando entró por primera vez en el callejón Diagon. Pero por desgracia, fueron alejándose, y se dirigieron a las afueras, a la zona industrial.

El paisaje allí era mucho más triste: grandes bloques de cemento, grises y apagados. Muros rematados con cristales rotos, llenos de grafittis, y de fondo el continuo rumor de las fábricas.

Poco a poco, otros estudiantes fueron apareciendo, y las cosas volvieron a cambiar. Lo único que parecían tener en común los estudiantes era el uniforme gris. Parecía mentira cómo las personas podían parecer tan diferentes llevando las mismas ropas. A Harry le empezó a dar la sensación de que los magos no eran tan extravagantes, en cuanto vio el desfile de peinados: desde crestas, acompañadas de multitud de piercings, hasta rastas, pasando por las cuidadas medias melenas, rockers engominados... La fauna humana era mucho más variada y menos hostil de lo que esperaba. Si exceptuaban al grupo de cabezas rapadas que los apartó a empellones para adelantarlos. Se retrasaron un poco mientras trataban de impedir que Jimmy se les echara encima.

Stonewall apareció nada más doblar una esquina. Tres enormes edificios cúbicos rodeados en todo su perímetro de verjas. No estaba claro si eran para impedir que los alumnos salieran o que los que no lo eran entraran.

- ¡Dios! ¡Parece la cárcel de Dartmoor! – exclamó Jimmy - ¡Qué guay!

Harry miró sorprendido a Ellaine, que le devolvió la mirada mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito... - replicó, mientras se ponían en fila para cruzar la barrera.

Un hombre ya mayor, a todas luces el bedel, aguantaba la barrera con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la correa de un enorme pittbull. El perro parecía bastante peligroso, incluso con el bozal puesto. Se dirigieron hacia el hombre, cuya cara, dicho sea de paso, era enormemente parecida a la de su mascota.

- Disculpe... -empezó a decir Harry.

- Educados, ¿eh? - gruñó el hombre, interrumpiéndole. - Novatos de pacotilla... Edificio central, sala de espera del final de pasillo. ¡Y como me toquéis las narices, os echaré al perro! ¡Eh, tú! - exclamó de repente - ¡Deja al perro!

Harry y Ellaine se volvieron hacia el animal, que había dejado de gruñir súbitamente. Jimmy estaba arrodillado frente a él, tratando de hipnotizarlo en plan Cocodrilo Dundee.

Entre los dos lo agarraron y salieron por piernas. No aflojaron el paso hasta que hubieron entrado en el edificio.

- ¡Bastardoo! ¡Qué le has hecho a mi perro!

Se volvieron justo para ver a la bestia jugueteando alegremente con unos alumnos que acababan de entrar, agitando su cola cortada.

- Primer problema - resopló Ellaine. Recorrían el largo pasillo apresuradamente y se detuvieron nada más poner los pies en la sala de espera.

Era una habitación grande, pero estaba abarrotada de gente de todas las edades y en diferentes grados de pánico, mirando hacia las ventanas. Parecía mentira que tanta gente pudiera estar tan silenciosa. Lo único que se oía eran unos gritos apagados desde fuera.

- _¡Pringaoooos! ¡Novatoooooos! ¡Buuuuuuh!_

Un estremecimiento generalizado recorrió la habitación. Jimmy entró en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Caray! ¡Cuánta peña!

Los demás nuevos se volvieron hacia los recién llegados. Miraron a Ellaine, que se preguntó si no serían refugiados de Kosovo, y a Jimmy, que se volvió hacia la puerta preguntándose si había algún monstruo a su espalda para justificar el miedo que parecía causarles. Finalmente, todos los ojos se clavaron en Harry, que de golpe y porrazo se sentía como en casa.

- ¡Harry! 

De entre la muchedumbre surgió una chica de pelo castaño y rizado, seguida por un chico muy alto y pelirrojo. Los dos abrazaron efusivamente a Harry. Segundos más tarde, se oyó un ¡Harry Potter! generalizado y todos los nuevos les siguieron ante la sorpresa de los dos hermanos.

Jimmy se inclinó ligeramente hacia su hermana. Ninguno de ellos apartaba la vista del pelotón de fans de su vecino.

- ¿Es un cantante, o algo parecido?

- Ni idea.

Toda la gente se puso a hablar a la vez, de manera que casi no podía entenderse lo que decían. Lo poco que les llegaba eran cosas como "el que no debe ser nombrado", "tú-ya-sabes-quién" y similares.

Una voz dulce y algo aflautada empezó a distinguirse por encima del barullo.

- ¡Chicos! ¡chicos! ¡Silencio por favor! ¡Eh, prestad atención!

Nadie pareció oírla, hasta que un potentísimo silbido les atravesó los tímpanos y se incrustó en sus bulbos raquídeos. 

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, para encontrarse a una joven profesora que todavía tenía los dedos en la boca.

- Muchísimas gracias. Bienvenidos a Stonewall.

Chof. Chof.

Dos bolas de barro impactaron contra una de las ventanas.

- _¡Buuuh! ¡Novatos, preparaos!_

La profesora continuó hablando como si nada mientras el fango se deslizaba suavemente en el cristal. 

- Veo que este año tenemos una gran cantidad de alumnos nuevos. Nunca habíamos tenido tantos... normalmente los padres prefieren enviarlos a colegios privados, no sé por qué...

- _¡Os vais a cagaaaar!_

Los ojos de todos los nuevos excepto dos aumentaron ligeramente de tamaño, más asustados de lo que ya estaban si cabía.

- Yo tampoco - dijo Jimmy, con absoluta sinceridad.

- Siempre había pensado que eras un poco masoca - susurró Ellaine.

 - Creo que la mayoría de vosotros venís de Hogwarts... es una vergüenza que no os dijeran antes que no po- que cerraban el colegio justo el día antes de empezar el curso. Espero que podamos ayudaros a integraros...

- _¡no sabéis la que os esperaaaaaa!_

La chica cruzó con paso firme la habitación y abrió la ventana de par en par.

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! -gritó - ¡ASÍ NO HAY QUIEN DÉ UN DISCURSO DE BIENVENIDA EN CONDICIONES! ¡ESPERAOS UN POCO!

Las caras de terror de los nuevos se convirtieron en un auténtico poema. Cuando se volvió otra vez hacia ellos, retrocedieron un paso.

- Vaya, parece que el ambiente para el discurso se ha echado a perder - lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, reprimiendo con gran esfuerzo la risa - así que será mejor que empiece a distribuiros. Mi nombre es Emily Reed, y soy la directora de Stonewall. Mi despacho está en el piso de arriba, estaré a vuestra disposición para lo que necesitéis. Y ahora, ¡manos a la obra!.

**        **        **

La directora acompañó al pelotón de alumnos nuevos a otro de los edificios. Los demás estudiantes estaban en los patios, y les dirigieron torvas miradas hasta que cruzaron la puerta de entrada. Jimmy y Ellaine, que iban los últimos, oyeron fuertes carcajadas provenientes del exterior nada más cerrarse la misma.

- Me parece que eso ha sido la primera novatada - comentó Jimmy, divertido - Es increíble lo efectiva que ha sido... míralos.

Ellaine observó a los chicos que tenían delante. Le dieron un poco de lástima. Caminaban apiñados, dirigiéndose miradas de tal preocupación que costaba creer que sólo fueran debidas a la terrorífica bienvenida.

- ¿No te parecen un poco raros? - dijo, bajando la voz mientras se volvía hacia su hermano - Reconozco que el recibimiento ha sido espectacular, pero... no sé. Están demasiado asustados, como si fueran refugiados de guerra o algo así. Parece que lo de antes hubiera sido la gota que colmaba el vaso...

- Tía, muy normales no parecen, desde luego. Parece que no hubieran pisado una escuela secundaria en su vida. Deben venir de algún colegio pijo.

Poco a poco, y no sin dificultad, la directora hizo entrar a los alumnos en sus correspondientes clases. Los chicos entraban en las aulas como si fueran jaulas repletas de leones. Empezó por los más pequeños, que curiosamente eran los que estaban más tranquilos. Para cuando llegaron a las aulas de último curso, el grupo se había reducido muchísimo. 

La directora se detuvo de nuevo y miró la lista que llevaba en la mano.

- A ver... último curso de preparación para los grade A de ciencias: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y James Staunton. Al final del pasillo a la derecha. 

Los tres avanzaron silenciosamente por el pasillo.

- Grade A de letras: Harry Potter, Ellaine Staunton y Ron Weasley. - continuó la directora - Seguidme.

Dio media vuelta y empezó subir por unas escaleras.

- He visto a Dennis Creevey en la sala de espera, pero no a Colin... - empezó a decir Harry.

Ron lo agarró por el brazo y lo detuvo en un rellano. 

- Lo mataron a mediados de verano - susurró Ron, en cuanto consideró que la directora y la otra chica estaban suficientemente lejos. - Si su familia no hubiera sido muggle, le habrían dado una medalla. Consiguió evitar que les hicieran daño. Al pobre lo...

Una chica de pelo corto, teñido de blanco y peinado a lo pincho, y un piercing en la ceja se cruzó con ellos en el rellano, llevando un proyector de diapositivas. Se detuvo y los miró sorprendida durante unos segundos, como si sus caras le resultaran familiares. Sin mediar palabra, apartó la mirada y continuó bajando.

- ¿La conoces? - preguntó Ron cuando la chica se perdió de vista.

- No... ¿y tú?

- ¿Bromeas?. No hubiera olvidado a alguien con esa pinta en mi vida.

- ¡EH, VOSOTROS!

Los dos levantaron la cabeza y vieron la de la directora en el hueco de las escaleras, dos pisos más arriba.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÉIS? ¿PRETENDÉIS LLEGAR TARDE EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE? ¡SUBID AHORA MISMO!


	3. Amy

Amy 

1 de Septiembre

( ... )

                                                                                                                                                                                                      La verdad es que para tener la voz de pito  que tiene, la directora cuando grita suelta unos rugidos...

Harry y el chico pelirrojo (Ron, creo que se llama) se habían retrasado y estaban en un rellano bastante más abajo. Cuando oyeron el grito subieron a toda velocidad. 

El piso en el que nos habíamos detenido tenía un pasillo más corto. Había tres puertas: el baño de los chicos, el de las chicas, y la del fondo del pasillo, que era la de nuestra clase. La directora giró sigilosamente el pomo y la abrió.

Aquello parecía la Primera Guerra Mundial. Los alumnos se habían dividido en dos bandos, y atrincherados tras los pupitres volcados se lanzaban todo lo que tenían a mano: desde gomas hasta mochilas. Aunque al parecer el armamento más apreciado eran los trozos de tiza y los borradores. Incluso alguien había conseguido lanzar un avioncito de papel que en esos momentos había cruzado la clase y planeaba silenciosamente sobre el bando de la izquierda como un bombardero. Unos cuantos alumnos, en cuanto lo vieron volar sobre sus cabezas, abrieron fuego contra él como si de antiaéreos se trataran. El avión cayó en picado y fue pisoteado por varios alumnos sedientos de sangre.

Me volví hacia la directora. Se estaba llevando los dedos a la boca, de modo que Harry, Ron y yo apretamos los nuestros contra los oídos.

La batalla cesó en el acto, aunque por desgracia algunos proyectiles aún no habían llegado al final de su trayectoria y un chico despistado acabó con todo el hombro blanco a causa de un borrador perdido.

La señora Reed lanzó una mirada hacia la tarima, donde se encontraban dos chicas subidas sobre la mesa del profesor, todavía con tizas en la mano.

- ¿Y el profesor? – preguntó, sobresaltada. Por la cara que ponía parecía temer que se lo hubieran comido.

- Aún no ha llegado ... – dijo una de las chicas de la mesa.

- La-lamento muchísimo llegar tarde, señora directora – tartamudeó alguien desde el pasillo.

Los cuatro nos volvimos, para encontrarnos a un chico muy joven, prácticamente recién salido de la universidad. Se parecía un montón al que hacía de arqueólogo en Stargate-SG1. La directora lo observó unos segundos, como si evaluara el tiempo que le iba a durar. La valoración no pareció resultar demasiado positiva. Yo por mi parte de di un mes antes de pedir la baja por depresión.

- Bueno, adelante. – acabó diciendo ella – Mucha suerte, y ánimo...

El profesor sonrió tímidamente y cruzó la puerta. Con franqueza, pensé que en cuanto viera el espectáculo saldría corriendo y no pararía hasta llegar a la Bretaña francesa. Entonces fue cuando nos sorprendió a todos.

- ¡Esto es magnífico! – exclamó, nada más ver las trincheras – Están perfectamente diseñadas, me recuerdan a las fotografías de las nuestras en Francia frente a las tropas alemanas durante la Guerra de 14... Dios mío, ¿se os ha ocurrido a vosotros solos?. Creo que vais a ser una clase estupenda...

De todas las reacciones que cabía esperar, ninguna se acercaba ni remotamente a ésa. Lo más curioso era que, a juzgar por el brillo de su mirada, el hombre era absolutamente sincero, y estaba entusiasmado.

Ante la mirada atónita de la clase, el profesor empezó a caminar entre los pupitres volcados.

- Supongamos que éstas eran las trincheras de los alemanes, -dijo señalando a la izquierda, - y éstas las nuestras.

Y dicho esto, empezó a explicar que si aquí ponían los puestos de observación, que si aquí estaría la primera línea. Incluso simuló un lanzamiento de granada.

Tras semejante muestra de capacidad de adaptación, nadie puso pegas cuando, una vez terminadas las explicaciones, pidió que por favor colocaran los pupitres en su sitio para empezar la clase.

Los tres nuevos tuvimos que esperar a que todo el mundo tomara posiciones antes de elegir pupitre. Como es natural, nos tocó sentarnos juntos, en la primera fila, frente a la mesa del profesor.

Y así empezó el día. Tras las clases de Historia y Lengua, tuvimos el primer descanso. Que yo no pude aprovechar, porque nada más sonar el timbre, una chica entró en clase y habló con el profesor de Lengua, que luego se dirigió a mí.

- Eres Ellaine Staunton, ¿verdad?. El psicopedagogo quiere hablar contigo. – dijo. Me temo que debió notárseme la cara de susto, porque luego añadió : - Tranquila, no es nada malo. Creo que tu expediente es bastante brillante, así que tal vez quiera meterte en algún curso avanzado de Historia. Esta chica te acompañará a su despacho.

Asentí, e hice lo que me decían. 

No es que sea una empollona, pero lo cierto es que me gusta estudiar. Cada persona tiene sus aficiones y la mía es ésta. Mi asignatura preferida es la Historia, y mi ambición ser arqueóloga. No en plan Indiana Jones, por supuesto. Lo que más me gusta es investigar. Y parece una tontería, pero los conocimientos de cualquier asignatura, incluidas las matemáticas – aunque gracias a Dios que me libré de ellas por fin – sirven para algo. Afortunadamente aquí no tenemos la visión absurda de los empollones de las teleseries americanas. En mi otro colegio era bastante respetada, sobre todo porque dejaba copiar mis ejercicios y chivaba si podía durante los exámenes. No era muy popular, pero nadie se metía conmigo.

Bueno, basta de rollos. 

El caso es que seguí a la otra chica hasta el edificio central, subimos dos pisos y entramos en una pequeña sala de espera. La chica me dijo que esperara allí, y así lo hice.

En la salita sólo había otra persona: una niña de unos seis añitos, rubia, con los ojos muy azules. Los pies le colgaban de la silla y miraba a la puerta del despacho del psico como si fuera la del infierno.

Me dio un poco de pena, así que me acerqué a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté. – Pareces muy asustada...

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no me miró.

- Los psicos no suelen castigar a nadie, no te preocupes ... – continué.

- Él no, pero mi mamá se va a enfadar mucho y me va a dejar sin tele y sin dulces una semana. – dijo, empezando a hacer pucheros. - Otra vez.

- Bah, no debe ser tan terrible... – señalé yo. – A ver, ¿qué has hecho?.

- Pues... 

En ese mismo momento, para mi frustración, se abrió la puerta del despacho, y apareció un chico de unos veinticinco años, pelo castaño y gafas, con un ligero aire a Clark Kent. Sonrió benévolamente y miró a la niña.

- Tú debes ser Amanda O'Neal, ¿verdad?. Creo que has tenido un problema en la primera clase... Pasa, por favor.

- Me llamo Amy. – afirmó la niña, deslizándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia él. Entró en el despacho algo insegura, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de absoluta calma, y luego...

Las luces de los fluorescentes empezaron a parpadear. El suelo empezó a temblar. No voy a hacerme la valiente: estaba acojonada. Del despacho empezó a oírse un tum-tum-tum, que cada vez sonaba más rápido.

- ¡ESE SEÑOR NO ERA MI PAPÁ! – gritó la niña.

- Ya sé que tu querías mucho a tú padrastro, Amy, pero las personas no son perfectas... Tienes que aceptarlo... No puedes ponerle una cresta fucsia a tus compañeros sólo por eso. – el psico no gritaba, pero tenía que hablar muy alto para poder hacerse oír por encima del tum-tum-tum.

Hay ocasiones en que la curiosidad vence al miedo. Ésta fue una de ellas. Sé que espiar está mal, pero... ¿esa niña le había puesto una cresta fucsia a un compañero?. Aquello sonaba a reposición de los Monty Phyton. No pude soportar quedarme sin saber que pasaba, así que abrí ligeramente la puerta hasta poder ver algo.

Si alguien llega a leer algún día este diario, me encerrarán de por vida en el manicomio. Pero juro que lo que vi es verdad.

Los dos estaban sentados en el despacho, la niña delante de la mesa, y el psico detrás. Todo normal hasta ahí. Sólo que todos los muebles estaban dando saltos. Ése era el ruido. El psico mantenía la calma, como si lo que viera fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿A ver, qué te dijo Joey? – preguntó el psico.

- Dijo que mi papá siempre había sido malo, y que era de esperar que mi mamá lo dejara...

El psico se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Dios, otro mago... Por qué no acepté el puesto en Durham... – recuperó la compostura y continuó – Amy, por favor, has de entender que seguramente Severus Snape sólo os utilizó para acabar de ganarse la confianza del mundo mágico ...

- ¡LE DIGO QUE ESE SEÑOR NO ES MI PAPÁ! – gritó Amy, poniéndose roja.

¡ZUUUM!. La estantería de mi derecha giró sobre su eje, quedando boca abajo. El psico, como si nada.

- Amy, acéptalo, sí lo es.

 ¡ZUUUM!. Otra.

- ¡NO LO ES!

- Sí lo es.

¡ZUUUM! Y con ésa, la tercera.

La niña se echó a llorar. Rápidamente, el psico retiró de la mesa todo aquello que se pudiera romper, un segundo antes de que ésta y las dos sillas que faltaban quedaran patas arriba.

En ese momento se abrió otra puerta, y apareció la directora. Se sacó un palito de la manga y exclamó:

- ¡_Finitem incantatem_!

En un plisplas, todo volvió a la posición inicial.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Mike. Es un caso un poco complicado, y la madre iba a llevarla a un psicomago. Menos mal que tu hermano es mago, a cualquier otro le hubiera dado un infarto. ¿Alguien más ha visto algo?. Voy a tener que desmemorizarlo.

No estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de eso, así que antes de que el psico pudiera responder, cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido, me lancé sobre una silla y me hice la dormida. Pronto me sacudieron el hombro, y en una magnífica interpretación, murmuré:

- ¡Oh!. ¿Me he quedado dormida?.Lo siento, ayer me acosté muy tarde. Disculpe.

Mi pequeña actuación pareció convencer a la directora, que no sacó ningún neuralizador ni nada parecido. Cogió  a Amy de la mano y ambas se fueron.

El psico me llamó a su despacho. Me ofreció entrar en un grupo de refuerzo para preparar el ingreso en Cambridge. Yo acepté encantada, y al salir me encontré a la amiga de Harry, ¿Hermione?, esperando pacientemente en la salita. Supongo que estaría por el mismo motivo que yo. Esta chica sí que tiene pinta de empollona.

Cuando volví a la clase, ya había empezado Filosofía. El profe estaba explicando el mito de la caverna de Platón. Continuamos con Historia del Arte, y la última fue Latín. Fue la única clase en la que Harry y Ron levantaron el brazo, parecían dominar esa lengua muerta como si fuera su lengua materna.

Por fin terminó nuestro primer día, y todos nos dirigimos a la salida. Como supuse en cuanto vi a Amy, el tercer edificio era el de primaria. Había un batallón de padres recogiendo a los más pequeños.

Automáticamente busqué crestas fucsias entre los chavales. No fue difícil. La víctima estaba llorando a moco tendido en brazos de su madre, una señora de aspecto bondadoso, que trataba de consolarlo. Una chica morena de pelo rizado, que me resultaba extrañamente familiar, cruzó por delante de ambos. Pareció quedarse petrificada al ver la cresta, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Pude ver que llevaba la mano derecha vendada. Se acercó hacia la señora y empezó a deshacerse en disculpas.

En ese momento llegaron Harry y Ron acompañados de Hermione, y salimos de Stonewall. Cruzamos la barrera, y un contenedor de basura pasó frente a nosotros a toda velocidad. La tapa se abrió, y Jimmy surgió de su interior, levantado los brazos y gritando.

- ¡Yu-juuuuu!

El contenedor chocó contra un montón de cajas de cartón, volcó, y mi hermano cayó sobre las mismas. Se levantó de un salto y vino corriendo hacia nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Lo habéis visto? ¡Qué pasada! ¡Es mejor que el puenting!

Se sacudió las mondas de naranja y las cáscaras de plátano del uniforme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a casa?

Volvimos a Privet Drive. Harry y sus amigos se quedaron charlando en el parque, y Jimmy y yo volvimos a casa. La abuela aún no había llegado. Preparamos la cena y empezamos a ver el telediario. Estaba a punto de terminar, cuando el presentador dijo:

"Y ahora, unas imágenes espectaculares obtenidas durante la rueda de prensa de la presentación de la nueva gira de 'Magia Muggle'"

Jimmy dejó el tenedor en el plato y miró fijamente la pantalla.

"La rueda de prensa transcurrió con toda normalidad durante la primera media hora"  decía la voz en off del presentador. Las imágenes mostraban una rueda de prensa normal y corriente. La cámara fue enfocando uno a uno a los miembros del grupo, que iban respondiendo a las preguntas, hasta que se detuvo en una chica.

- ¡Anda! – exclamé – A esta chica la he visto yo hoy en el colegio... Creo que conozco a su hija...

"Ahora observen la reacción de Serena Greenwood"

El presentador dejó de hablar y una voz débil y afectada empezó a oírse mientras la cámara enfocaba a la chica morena y a una chica rubia, guapísima, que estaba de pie entre los periodistas.

"- ... De veras que lo siento muchísimo, Serena..." – decía la rubiales – " Hubiéramos querido decírtelo antes, pero como te fuiste de viaje..."

La tal Serena empezó a ponerse roja, exceptuando los labios, que estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos.

"- Salíamos juntos antes de que él te conociera, nos peleamos, y él, por despecho, empezó a salir contigo. Pero seguía enamorado de mí..."

La voz de la chica sonaba tan falsa como una moneda de siete peniques, y era evidente que estaba ahí para fastidiar. Serena Greenwood, por su parte, parecía tan enfadada que si yo hubiera sido la rubiales hubiera ido corriendo a una comisaría a pedir protección. Sostenía en la mano derecha un vaso de agua del que acababa de beber, y estoy segura de que se lo hubiera tirado a la cabeza. Pero se oyó un chasquido, y el vaso le reventó entre los dedos de sujetarlo con tanta fuerza. Se le clavaron los cristales en la mano, sangre por todo, y varios de sus compañeros la arrastraron con esfuerzo hasta sacarla de la sala, mientras un chico con coleta se encaraba con la rubia, a la que de repente, y como por arte de magia, le apareció una horrible verruga en la punta de la nariz.

Volvió a aparecer el presentador de las noticias en la pantalla.

"- Cualquiera se mete con esa chica... Con estas imágenes terminan las noticias de las nueve. Los dejamos ahora con la reposición del _Monty Phyton's Flying Circus_. Muchas gracias por su atención y buenas noches."

23.30 h.

Maldición, Jimmy ha vuelto a las andadas. No podía dormir, y bajé a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche. Ahí me lo encontré, vestido de camuflaje, con la cara pintada de negro y hablando por el walkie-talkie. Intenté convencerle de que no saliera, pero no hubo forma. Ahora voy a tener que pasarme toda la noche pendiente del teléfono por si lo detienen. 

**                    **                    **                    **

Holaaaa! Por fin se me ocurre algo... siento el retraso del segundo capítulo, se me fue completamente la inspiración y no sabía como demonios continuar. Por suerte ahora ya se me van ocurriendo algunas cosas y tengo material para una temporadilla.

Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews:

**Ghiret, Rinoa** (aquí tienes a Amy, espero que te alegre), **Hermi12, caila-c, Sybill, Sakura-Corazón, Dardos, Nimph** (Ron no se quiso subir al tren si no venía Hermione, y Neville es de familia mágica, pero vista su capacidad hasta el momento, como si no lo fuera. Seamus y Dean, sencillamente se me olvidaron - ¿no había uno irlandés? Pues ése estudia en el equivalente a Stonewall en Dublín), **Phoenix G. Fawkes** (ciertamente, preguntas mucho... tendrás que confiar en mí. ; P) y **May Potter** (no exageres... pero gracias).


	4. La rebelión de los enanos

La rebelión de los enanos 

Cuando se reunieron en el parque después del primer día de clase en Stonewall, tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione estaban completamente traumatizados. 

Tardaron un poco en saber qué decir, pero eran muchas las cosas a contar. Harry quiso saber cómo les impidieron entrar en el tren de Hogwarts.

- Muy sencillo - explicó Hermione - Llegó una cuadrilla de magos de Ministerio. Se colocaron al lado de las puertas de cada vagón. Otro se plantó delante nuestro, sacó una lista y nos dijo que fuéramos entrando a medida que dijera nuestros nombres. La lista estaba por orden alfabético, así que nos fuimos dando cuenta de que se saltaba nombres y eso nos escamó. Cada vez se notaba más que los que quedábamos todavía en el andén éramos _muggles_ o medio _muggles_.

- Por eso no me subí cuando me llamaron - comentó Ron - Menos mal que mi madre no puso ninguna pega.

- Creo que estaba todavía más enfadada que nosotros. - dijo Hermione, riéndose. - De hecho, cuando el de la lista terminó de leer los nombres y las puertas de los vagones se cerraron, ya era totalmente evidente lo que ocurría. El tipo dijo que como los de origen _muggle_ éramos bastante pocos, y los hechizos que protegían a Hogwarts se habían venido debilitando desde la muerte de Dumbledore, el director en funciones había decidido que no fuéramos al colegio para evitar posibles ataques. 

- Así que mi madre lanzó contra él - continuó Ron, entre carcajadas - y a le dio a entender a paraguazos  lo que opinaba acerca de esa política. Hicieron falta seis para reducirla, y, bueno, ya conoces a mi madre... ninguno de ellos salió bien parado.

A pesar de que ambos trataban de tomarse a risa lo ocurrido, Harry no dejó de notar que tanto uno como otra parecían bastante afectados, especialmente Hermione. Se dio cuenta más que nada por la actitud de Ron hacia ella. Continuamente parecía tratar de darle ánimos.

El siguiente tema de conversación fue Stonewall. A pesar de que su fama como peor escuela secundaria de toda Gran Bretaña le precedía, y de que el recibimiento que se había brindado a los nuevos había sido aterrador, los tres coincidieron en que podía haber sido peor.

- Poco antes de ir a Hogwarts – comentó Harry – Dudley me aseguró que a los nuevos les hundían la cabeza en el váter.

- Pues parece que Dudley lo creía a pies juntillas – dijo Ron – Porque no le hemos visto el pelo en todo el día.

- Menos mal, porque no hubiera podido soportar tener que sentarme a su lado en clase... 

- Oh, no te preocupes – Ron sonrió traviesamente – Fred y George me dieron todo un cargamento de sus "inventos", específicamente diseñados para tu primo. No se atreverá a meterse contigo ahora.

Los dos se volvieron hacia Hermione, que parecía estar en otro mundo. Era evidente que sus peores pesadillas se habían cumplido: ambos sabían que ella hubiera preferido la muerte antes que ser expulsada de Hogwarts.

Así que pasaron a hablar de la guerra, y de Voldemort. No era un tema agradable, pero pronto sacaron a Hermione de su mutismo. Pasaron horas discutiendo lo que podían hacer pero era inviable. Desterrados del mundo mágico, casi sin información acerca de lo que ocurría y con escasas posibilidades de poder actuar al respecto,Harry les relató su conversación con Sirius, acabando de desanimarles por completo.

- Y encima con el maldito Snape de director de Hogwarts. – gruñó Ron - Tenía que haber sido MacGonagall, pero como tuvo que unirse a los aurores... No entiendo en qué diablos está pensando el Ministerio. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que era, es y siempre será un maldito mago tenebroso?

- No creo que la mayoría de los miembros del Ministerio tengan una ideología muy diferente a la de Lord Voldemort. – murmuró Hermione – Nunca han ascendido a tu padre debido a su aprecio hacia los _muggles_. Le quitan importancia a las desapariciones y muertes misteriosas, a menos que sean las de miembros de la comunidad mágica. De hecho ni siquiera las mencionan. En el fondo muchos de ellos son como Voldemort, pero guardan mejor las apariencias. – suspiró – Es como el ascenso de Hitler al poder. Deberían haber enseñado historia _muggle_ en Hogwarts.

Después de que sus amigos volvieran a las suyas con sus trasladores portátiles – todo un bombazo comercial en el mundo mágico, según afirmaba el padre de Ron - , Harry tenía la sensación de que las cosas no podían ir peor. Cuando entró en casa, sus tíos estaban discutiendo lo que podían hacer para no tener que llevar a Dudley a Stonewall. Este último lloriqueaba y pataleaba continuamente para asegurarse de que sus padres no dejaban de examinar cualquier posible opción. Pero no parecían encontrar una salida aceptable.

- ¡No pienso llevar a mi pequeñín a un lugar como ése! – chillaba tía Petunia, con el rostro tan congestionado y arrugado por la histeria que a Harry le recordó los dibujos de las arpías de sus antiguos libros de texto.- ¿Has visto la pinta que tenía la gentuza que estudia allí?

El "pequeñín" de diecisiete años, metro ochenta de alto y un metro de ancho, soltó un potente bramido. Harry contuvo la risa tras la puerta del comedor.

- Maldita sea, Petunia... – respondía el tío Vernon, gritando por encima de los sollozos de su hijo, y con la vena del cuello abultándole el doble de lo habitual. – En ningún colegio privado quieren admitirlo. Dicen que si ha conseguido que le expulsen de Smeltings, es imposible que dure más de tres días en cualquier otro colegio. Incluso alguno que otro insinuó que mirara en los reformatorios. 

Harry se escabulló hacia su habitación antes de que se dieran cuanta de su presencia y lo culparan a él de todo. 

Nada más entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta, dejó de oír a sus parientes, cuyas voces  fueron rápidamente sustituidas por las de los vecinos, que se colaban por la ventana abierta. Oyó de fondo los ladridos de Hocicos.

- ¡Maldita sea, Jimmy, no empieces otra vez con las mismas! – Harry identificó rápidamente la voz como la de Ellaine Staunton. Parecía muy enfadada.

- Tengo que hacerlo, Ellaine – replicó su hermano, tratando claramente de contener la risa. – Es nuestro deber. Hemos de liberarlos del pesado yugo que los oprime.

- ¡Jimmy!.¡No es para tomárselo a risa!. ¡Por semejante estupidez te expones a pasar la noche en comisaría!.Papá y mamá no están aquí, y no creo que la abuela sea de mucha ayuda. No tengo ganas de ir a pagarte la fianza a las cuatro de la madrugada. 

- Lo siento, hermanita. Pero tendrás que noquearme para impedir que cumpla con mi deber.

- Jimmy no me tientes...

- Si no tienes nada más que añadir, me marcho. Buenas noches, hermanita.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Harry vio salir una sombra oscura. Se oyó como un chasquido.

- Aquí Delta Papa Cero Dos. Estoy a veinte minutos del punto de encuentro. Llegaré en diez.

Jimmy se dirigió hacia el garaje de la casa, y en escasos segundos salió del mismo montado en una ruidosa motocicleta, seguido por Hocicos, que debía estar tan intrigado como el propio Harry.

Levantó la mirada hacia la habitación de Ellaine, cuya puerta acababa de abrirse. Su vecina entró rápidamente y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado. Atacó un par de veces a su almohadón. Harry no había encendido aún las luces de su habitación, así que podía observar tranquilamente sin ser visto. Las paredes del cuarto de la chica estaban cubiertas de dibujos. Parecían reproducciones de arte antiguo, algunas de ellas bastante buenas. Pudo reconocer jeroglíficos egipcios y mayas, así como copias de máscaras funerarias y una vasija de cerámica con dibujos griegos. Estaba claro que esa chica era una obsesa de la arqueología.

Ella parecía muy preocupada. Se tumbó sobre la cama con un libro y puso a su lado el teléfono. Continuamente se limpiaba las gafas.

Harry estuvo observándola un largo rato, mientras se preguntaba cuál era la tan peligrosa misión de su hermano. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener respuestas observando a Ellaine, y empezaba a parecerse peligrosamente a un vulgar _voyeur_. Así que se cambió la ropa a tientas y se acostó.

**        **        **

A la mañana siguiente, nada más levantarse, Harry se asomó de nuevo para saber cómo había terminado todo. La ventana de Ellaine continuaba abierta, y el teléfono y el libro continuaban sobre la misma. La colcha estaba ligeramente arrugada, de modo que ella no había llegado a acostarse. 

Intrigado, se vistió a toda velocidad, salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, y bajó las escaleras mientras Tio Vernon y tía Petunia estaban entretenidos en su típica discusión matinal de "déjame entrar en el baño". Se hizo dos tostadas, las untó de mantequilla... Abrió la puerta y salió al jardín sin apartar la vista del número dos. Llegaba ya a la puerta de hierro del jardín cuando un súbito y doloroso golpe en la espinilla le hizo escupir la tostada que llevaba en la boca y soltar la otra para tratar de calmar el dolor, mientras saltaba a la pata coja, y la mochila se le resbalaba por el brazo, y las gafas por la nariz.

Tardó unos segundo en controlarlo todo, aunque el hecho de caerse de espaldas al suelo facilitó las cosas. Ya no tenía que tratar de mantener el equilibrio. Finalmente pudo colocarse bien las gafas para estudiar la situación.

Se había golpeado la espinilla con uno de los leños que los Dursley tenían amontonados contra la pared de la casa para hacer creer a los vecinos que usaban la chimenea. Farsa difícil de mantener puesto que los troncos ya estaban podridos y cubiertos de verdín tras largos años de reposar a la intemperie. 

Pero inexplicablemente el leño en cuestión no estaba en el montón, sino flotando frente a la verja de la entrada. Un análisis más exhaustivo le demostró que el tronco no flotaba, sino que estaba sostenido por cuatro enanos de cerámica, que parecían usarlo como ariete contra la puerta del jardín.

Harry se sintió un poco confuso, y se volvió a su izquierda. Encima de una piedra particularmente grande vio a otro enano. Por norma general, ese enano estaba colocado en la otra punta del jardín, y fumaba tranquilamente de su pipa sin hacer nada. Pero en esos momentos sostenía un megáfono hecho de aluminio. Harry se giró lentamente para ver a quién se dirigía.

Frente a la piedra se hallaban todos los demás enanos, excepción hecha de los cuatro del tronco. Habitualmente se encontraban repartidos por todo el jardín, unos como si cavaran el suelo, otros llevando carretillas... Pero en ese mismo instante estaban todos en formación, sosteniendo pancartas que rezaban eslóganes que iban desde "Libertad para los Enanos" hasta "Frodo vive" o "Gandalf al poder". A pesar de su gran experiencia en hechos extraños y fenómenos mágicos, Harry tuvo que admitir que ésa era probablemente la cosa más desconcertante que había visto en su vida. Pero el día no había hecho nada más que empezar...

Tras un breve periodo de meditación acerca de las rarezas del género humano en su variante no mágica, finalmente se levantó, rodeó el tronco y salió. Lanzó una última mirada a su jardín, y sonrió mientras imaginaba la poca gracia que le haría a Tía Petunia todo aquel despliegue.

**        **        **

Ellaine abrió la puerta de su casa para recoger la leche, como cada mañana. Se encontró a Harry frente a la misma, con el dedo a punto de pulsar el timbre.

- Oh.Buenos días, Harry – dijo con voz cansada. Tenia los ojos enmarcados en unas mágníficas y oscuras ojeras, que parecían aún más grandes con la alta graduación de sus gafas. – Pasa.

Harry entró en la casa, mientras Ellaine trataba de coger las botellas sin romper ninguna. Hocicos le salió al paso. A pesar de ser un perro, era capaz de expresar muy bien la estupefacción. Harry se pregunto si sabía algo acerca de lo ocurrido en el jardín de su casa.

Entró en la cocina y se encontró a Jimmy, que remojaba sus tostadas en el café sin apartar la vista del periódico.

- Hola.

Jimmy levantó la vista por encima del _Daily Telegraph_ y lo miró. Parecía fresco como una lechuga, y esbozaba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días, Harry. Hace un dia estupendo, ¿no crees?. ¿Que tal estás?

- Algo desconcertado, si he de serte sincero.

- ¿Ah, sí? –su sonrisa se ensanchó - ¿Y eso?

Harry procedió a contarle su encuentro matutino con la manifestación de enanos. Fue algo frustrante, porque el chico ni se inmutó al oírlo. Ellaine ya se había sentado a la mesa y se preparaba sus cereales, pero tampoco dió muestras de sorprenderse demasiado. De vez en cuando la pilló lanzándole miradas de "ya hablaremos" a su hermano.

Intrigado, Harry les preguntó si podía usar el baño. Nada más entrar en el mismo, cerró la puerta y apoyó el oido contra la misma.

- Jimmy, ¿tú eres tonto o qué? – susurró enfadada Ellaine. – ¿Se puede saber por qué entraste en el jardín de los vecinos?

- No pude evitarlo. Era una tentación demasiado grande...

- Mira, que te dediques a hacer ... eso ... por la ciudad, tiene un pase. Al fin y al cabo, si no te pillan no pasa nada. ¡Pero en la casa de al lado!. ¡Si llegan a verte los Dursley!

- Pero no me vieron...

- ¡Pero podían haberte visto!.Me juego lo que quieras a que te hubieran denunciado. ¡Parece mentira que tengas tan poco sentido común!

- Bueno, hermanita, cálmate. No tenemos prevista ninguna otra acción a gran escala hasta dentro de unos meses. Lo de aquí al lado no es nada... ¡Espera a que lleguemos a la ciudad!

Harry consideró que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo escuchando, así que tiró de la cadena y salió del baño como si nada.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó Jimmy – Pues andando, que llegamos tarde.

Siguieron un camino ligeramente distinto al del día anterior. En la calle había un monumental atasco. Al principio, los conductores parecían muy enfadados, pero a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad el ambiente parecía más distendido. Finalmente vieron el motivo de todo ese caos. Era un camión, que estaba detenido sin motivo aparente en la entrada de una de las calles más concurridas. Frente al mismo había un corrillo de gente señalando algo en el suelo.

Los tres se colaron hasta llegar en primera fila. Incluso Ellaine se rió.

En el asfalto, perfectamente colocados, habia una multitud de enanos de porcelana formando las palabras:

DERECHOS

ENANOS

Jimmy sonrió con orgullo. Se alejaron de la muchedumbre, que parecía bastante divertida con la broma.

- ¿Os importa si damos un pequeño rodeo? – preguntó Jimmy – Quiero enseñaros algo.

Ellaine no dijo nada, pero Harry asintió intrigado. ¿Era posible superar todo aquello?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. De hecho, sólo el tiempo que les llevó llegar hasta la plaza del Ayuntamiento.

Era una plaza enorme, pero en aquel momento no cabía un alfiler. Cientos de enanos estaban repartidos en toda su extensión, aguantando pancartas. Aquello era como la manifestación del jardín de casa de los Dursley, pero a lo bestia. Un grupo de _bobbies_ observaba todo aquello desde una de las entradas a la plaza, con los sombreros en la mano, mientras se rascaban la cabeza como preguntándose cómo disolverla. Estaba claro que ni las cargas, ni los chorros de agua ni las pelotas de goma eran útiles para el caso. 

- Seguro que no hay tantos como en Sarreburgo – comentó Ellaine.

- Doscientos más, hermanita. Con ésta entramos en el Guiness.

Jimmy apoyó la mano en el hombro de Harry y señaló hacia el balcón del Ayuntamiento. Una pancarta enorme, hecha de sábanas, colgaba del mismo.

"Lucharemos por vuestra libertad, ahora y siempre. FLEJ-SB"

- ¿Te interesaría luchar por nuestra causa, Harry?¿Estarías dispuesto a unirte al Frente de Liberación de los Enanos de Jardín, Sección Británica?

- ... – Harry notó cómo una gotita de sudor se deslizaba lentamente por su sien.

¿Quién dijo que los muggles no estaban suficientemente locos?

**        **        **        **

Bien, antes que nada, quiero disculparme por el retraso. De veras que lo siento, pero he tenido turno de diez días en la oficina y ha sido particularmente movidito. Tanto es así que el último día me puse enferma. Confío en que la espera os haya valido la pena, y que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. 

Antes de pasar a los reviews del capítulo anterior, quiero dar las gracias a todos lo que habéis continuado dejando reviews en "Luna Nueva", especialmente a **PiRRa**, que fue la que dejó el último hasta el momento, ayer mismo. No ha sido inútil, muy al contrario, me animó para esforzarme más en éste. Gracias. 

En fin, respecto al capítulo anterior, mi agradecimiento a:

**Liza** (bueno, "Luna Nueva" sigue vivo en este fic... Espera y veras), **snmh**, **Indecisa**, **Rinoa**, **Ghiret** (todavía no he tenido tiempo para mirarme tu fic, en cuanto pueda lo haré), **Spacey** (gracias por la información respecto a los enanos, y suerte en tu examen), **Polgara, LeslieDali** (es que el psico de Stonewall ya está muy quemado. Olvidó todo lo que estudió), **Wilbur** (¡snif! Me han quitado TV3 para ponerme TeleCalviá. Ya no puedo ver Stargate... odio a mi ayuntamiento), al que ha conseguido dejar un review sin nombre, **Dardos, Sybill** (enseguida me pongo con tu fic, gracias por tu apoyo en el mío**), Hermi12, Yadhwiga, **y** Nimph** (me leí el último de Blanco y Negro, lo que no recuerdo es si te dejé review... luego lo miro).


	5. La tumba

La tumba 

Serena levantó la vista del libro nada más oír los suaves ronquidos de Amy. Las noticias de las nueve ya hacía rato que habían empezado, y eran el mejor remedio para los problemas de sueño de su hija. Amy dormía tranquilamente, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Su madre sonrió y acarició con suavidad los rizos de la pequeña, que se movió un poco. Serena la dejó en paz, aún no estaba lo suficientemente dormida como para trasladarla a la cama sin despertarla.

Volvió al libro. Se lo había comprado en España cuando fue a visitar a sus parientes muggles. Aunque el autor tenía sus libros publicados en inglés, se lo había comprado en castellano para repasar sus conocimientos y poder enseñarle a Amy. Se sumergió de nuevo en la caza de _Vísperas_, hasta que la voz del presentador le hizo volver súbitamente a la realidad.

- "... imágenes espectaculares obtenidas durante la rueda de prensa de la presentación de la nueva gira de 'Magia muggle'."

Serena miró horrorizada la pantalla del televisor. Se odiaba a sí misma por el follón que se había montado, aunque lo de reventar el vaso con los dedos no había sido voluntario. Al desviar la vista, sus ojos se clavaron en una esquina de la pantalla. Una de las puertas de la sala. Él estaba allí, observándolo todo. Y sonreía cuando la Barbie se le acercó con la verruga en la nariz. La besó y salieron.

Como si un rayo la partiera por la mitad.

Para cuando volvió en sí, en la pantalla estaban Eric Idle, vestido por la parte de arriba de militar y con un tutú rosa, y  Michael Palin de obispo, en pleno coqueteo. Sacudió la cabeza. No estaba como para que los Monty Phyton la desconcertaran aún más.

Con mucho cuidado, levantó la cabeza de Amy de sus rodillas, se puso en pie y la llevó en brazos a su dormitorio. Acto seguido fue a la cocina y empezó a beber agua como si llevara tres meses atravesando a pie el Kalahari.

Dos litros de agua más tarde, llamaron a la puerta. Tron gruñó ligeramente cuando tras la misma apareció un enorme perro negro.

Serena sólo conocía a un perro que llamara a las puertas, así que le dejó pasar. Cuando el perro se convirtió en hombre, al pastor alemán casi le dio un ataque.

Sirius estaba sin aliento y bastante desconcertado. 

- Disculpa. Antes de venir estuve persiguiendo a una motocicleta, y acabé en un lugar donde una pandilla de adolescentes planeaban cómo trasladar cientos de enanos de cerámica a la plaza del ayuntamiento. ¿Por qué los muggles hacen cosas tan extrañas?

- Vaya, veo que has conocido al Frente de Liberación de los Enanos de Jardín. Creo que será mejor que mañana lleve a Amy al colegio a pie...

Sirius la miró igual de desconcertado que antes.

- Cuanto más conozco a los muggles, menos los entiendo.

Serena sonrió ligeramente.

- Bueno, ¿y qué trae al peor enemigo de mi exmarido a mi casa?

- Verás, mi lógica me lleva a la conclusión que la exmujer de mi enemigo es mi amiga. ¿Me equivoco?

- Bueno, no conozco las premisas, pero la conclusión creo que es válida en este caso particular.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que sí, que tienes razón. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Errmm... creo que sería mejor que habláramos en otro sitio. – respondió Sirius, bajando la voz - Es muy probable que el ministerio de magia haya puesto hechizos de escucha en tu casa.

- Pues deben aburrirse bastante, la verdad. De todas formas, tenía ganas de salir un poco. Conozco un sitio donde les será muy difícil oír algo.

Serena cogió su gabardina, y fue en busca de Cagney, la elfina que había heredado. Estaba planchando.

- Oye, Cagney. Voy a salir, no creo que llegue muy tarde. Te quedas al mando. Y, por favor, para de trabajar un ratito, que me dejas sin nada que hacer cuando me aburro.

Cagney miró a Sirius con la cara que ponen las madres cuando les presentas a un novio que no les acaba de satisfacer. Sirius, que iba sin afeitar y con el pelo largo y sucio, era un claro ejemplo.

- No, no es un ligue, Cagney. Vamos a hablar de negocios.

**                    **                    **

Ginny salió agotada de la enfermería. Desde que habían añadido asignaturas optativas para preparar los estudios superiores de Medimagia, no había parado de estudiar. La señora Pomfrey estaba encantada con ella, y ya llevaba un año haciendo prácticas extras en la enfermería.

Cruzaba el patio en dirección al edificio principal cuando notó que algo invisible agarraba su mano. Se habría asustado de no llevar tanto tiempo saliendo con un chico adicto a las capas de invisibilidad.

- Empezaba a pensar que no terminarías nunca... – susurró una voz arrastrada.

- Hoy han empezado las clases de vuelo de los de primero. – explicó Ginny - Llevo media tarde curando esguinces de todo tipo.

- Demasiado estudiar y trabajar hacen de Ginny una aburrida.

- Pues a ti no te vendría mal estudiar un poco más – repuso ella, pellizcando el brazo de su captor. – Que todos los profesores te hagan la pelota no significa que vayas a saber más.

- Oh, es maravilloso... Todos dicen: Muy bien, señor Malfoy, excelente, señor Malfoy, cómo se nota que viene usted de una buena familia, señor Malfoy... Esto es el paraíso.

- Draco.

- ¿Qué?

- Deja de decir tonterías y vamos al edificio, que estoy muerta de hambre.

- ¡Qué prosaica eres!.Yo aquí describiendo las maravillas de tener a todo el claustro de profesores de Hogwarts besando el suelo que piso, y tú vas y me desprecias por un plato de albóndigas.

- Draco, tengo tanta hambre que me comería a un señor crudo. Así que más te vale acelerar, porque tú eres el que me queda más cerca...

- Vale, antropófaga.  Tú ganas. Vamos al comedor.

- Sabia decisión, Draco san.

**                    **                    **

La cara de Sirius Black era un poema cuando entró en el pub al que Serena le había guiado. Era un bareto de mala muerte, oscuro y lleno de humo. "La tumba", un nombre irónico para un lugar donde había tanto ruido que parecía imposible cruzar dos palabras. 

- ¿QUÉ ES ESO? – preguntó Sirius, señalando los altavoces.

- ¿QUÉ?

Sirius volvió a señalar los altavoces y le dirigió a Serena un gesto de interrogación. Serena bajó la mirada al suelo mientras escuchaba la música, y al momento volvió a mirarle.

- SEPULTURA.

- ¿QUÉ? – repuso Sirius, desconcertado.

- DIGO QUE EL GRUPO SE LLAMA SEPULTURA.

- MUY ADECUADO. OYE, EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA NO NOS OIRÁ, PERO TAMPOCO NOSOTROS...

Serena le señaló que la siguiera. Cruzaron la puerta y bajaron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una sala llena de billares. Sonaba la misma música, pero a un volumen algo más bajo.

Serena colgó las gabardinas en un perchero y cogió dos tacos.

- ¿Sabes jugar a bola ocho? – preguntó, mientras le tendía el más largo a Sirius, que negó con la cabeza.

- Pues hoy aprenderás.

Tras una breve explicación, y unos cuantos consejos sobre la forma de coger el taco, tanto por parte de Serena  como de los demás jugadores de las mesas vecinas, empezaron la partida. 

- ¿Bueno, qué era eso tan ultra secreto de lo que tenías que hablarme? – inquirió Serena, mientras calculaba la trayectoria.

- En realidad, se trata de una proposición.

- ¿Indecente? – preguntó ella, golpeando con suavidad la bola blanca.

- Bueno, depende de el lado por el que se mire. A mí me parece una obligación moral, pero a tu exmarido le sentará como una patada en el trasero.

La bola blanca golpeó a la bola doce, que lentamente se dirigió a la banda, hasta caer en la tronera. Serena sonrió.

- Te escucho. – dijo, mientras se inclinaba de nuevo sobre la mesa para una bola fácil.

- ¿Sabes que Snape ha impedido la entrada de todos los medio muggles en Hogwarts?

A Serena le resbaló el taco, que dio contra la mesa y lanzó por los aires la bola blanca. Sirius tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para cogerla antes de que le diera en la calva a un hombre que iba vestido como un _Ángel del Infierno_. 

- ¿QUÉ? – rugió ella, blandiendo el taco como si fuera una lanza.

- Y tiene la varita de Harry. Te necesito para recuperarla, pues tengo entendido que tienes alguna experiencia en el latrocinio.

Serena lanzó su taco sobre la mesa, apoyó las manos sobre la misma y agachó la cabeza como pensativa.

- En el legal y en el ilegal. – confirmó, mientras le dirigía una mirada ya decidida - ¿Alguna idea de dónde la guarda?

- En tus tiempos en Hogwarts había un armario donde guardaban las varitas ... creo que fuiste prefecta, así que sabrás donde está.

**                    **                    **

Draco y Ginny estaban a punto de entrar en el edificio cuando oyeron un ruido extraño, como la puerta de un coche al abrirse. 

Draco se volvió hacia el patio, que continuaba desierto. De repente, notó un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Eh! – exclamó volviéndose hacia Ginny.

- Shhh – respondió ella, mientras señalaba hacia arriba, a un coche muggle viejísimo que flotaba a veinte metros por encima del patio. Draco se apresuró a cubrirla  con la capa.

Se acercaron al coche. Una larga cuerda colgaba de unas de las puertas, y vieron como dos siluetas se deslizaban por la misma hacia el suelo.

**                    **                    **

Sirius soltó la cuerda a medio metro del suelo, y de un salto se plantó en el patio. Observó a Serena, que bajaba algo más lentamente. Cuando finalmente llegó al suelo, se apretó con fuerza la mano derecha. Sirius la miró extrañado. 

- Caray, estás un poco desentrenada, ¿no?.

Serena le mostró la mano vendada, que había adquirido un ligero tono rojizo.

- He tenido un pequeño accidente esta mañana, y parece que se me ha vuelto a abrir la herida.

- Ah, sí... Espectacular, lo del vaso. Lo he visto en las noticias.

- No, si el día que salgo yo haciendo el ridículo por la tele me ven hasta los perros...

- Oye, no es mi intención molestar, pero no creo que nuestra posición ahora mismo sea lo suficientemente segura como para comentar la programación televisiva...

Serena asintió con la cabeza, y apuntó con un pequeño mando a distancia de su llavero hacia el coche.

- Más te vale que esto funcione, Mundungus Fletcher... – susurró, mientras apretaba el botón.

El coche parpadeó un par de veces antes de volverse invisible del todo.

Echaron a correr hacia el edificio principal, seguidos de cerca por un Slytherin y una Gryffindor. Cruzaron la puerta como una exhalación, giraron a la derecha y atravesaron la  pared.

En el pasadizo redujeron la marcha.

- Ahora estamos seguros. – dijo Serena. – Este pasadizo es para los prefectos, y se quedarán en el comedor hasta que todos acaben de cenar.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Sirius.

- A la sala de los Trofeos. El armario está allí.

**                    **                    **

Severus Snape salió del comedor para cerrar la puertas de la entrada. Un súbito brillo junto a una de las paredes atrajo su atención. Se acercó lentamente hacia la misma. Parecía un manojo de llaves. Las cogió y las examinó detenidamente. Le resultaban familiares. Se quedó un momento paralizado, y tras murmurar unos epítetos muy poco cariñosos acerca de su exmujer, se lanzó contra la pared.

**                    **                    **

Sirius y Serena estaban frente al armario de las varitas. Al parecer habían reforzado el hechizo de protección.

- ¿Abracadabra? – sugirió Serena.

Ningún efecto.

- ¿Klaatu barada niktú?

Nada.

- ¿Preguna mekoides retorum satis dee?

Sirius se volvió hacia Serena.

- Oye, ¿tú de dónde demonios sacas esos nombres de hechizos tan absurdos?

- Mmm... Ali babá y los cuarenta ladrones, El ejército de las tinieblas y Una bruja novata.

- Películas, ¿no?.

- Por probar...

- Así no vamos a conseguir nada. Debe haber alguna forma... – murmuró Sirius, pensativo.

- Recuerdo cuando le robamos a Lockhart un pastel de manzana... – empezó a decir Serena.

- ¡No es momento de batallitas! – exclamó Sirius.

- No me entiendes. Creo que hay una posibilidad... ¿Puedes separar el armario de la pared lo suficiente como para que pueda pasar?

- Claro.

El armario avanzó un metro. Serena estudió un rato la parte trasera.

- Verás. Como te decía Lockhart tenía un surtido de ricos pasteles que le enviaban continuamente todas las hermanas de su mamá. Siempre alardeaba de ellos pero nunca quiso compartirlos con los Gryffindor... Era un Slytherin despreciable. – continuó ella, mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.

- Abrevia, haz el favor.

- Bueno, los tenía en su baúl, bajo tres candados y unos cuantos hechizos, algunos de ellos bastante dolorosos. Pero no se le ocurrió que las puertas no lo son todo... – sacó unas tenazas y se las mostró a Sirius con aire triunfal. Este le devolvió una mirada de incomprensión, al menos hasta que ella empezó a usarlo con los clavos que sujetaban la pared de atrás del armario.

- Así que ... – Serena estiró suavemente la tabla, mostrando unos estantes, encima de uno de los cuales había una pequeña cajita alargada. - ... lo desfondamos.

Sirius cogió la cajita y la abrió. Allí estaba la varita.

- Voilà. – murmuró Serena.

**                    **                    **

Snape avanzaba por el pasillo a la velocidad que le permitía el no saber a dónde se había dirigido su exmujer. Por desgracia, nada más doblar la esquina se la encontró, acompañada de Sirius Black. El muy desgraciado seguí teniendo unos reflejos mucho mejores que él.

- ¡Impedimenta!

**                    **                    **

Sirius agarró a Serena por el brazo. La chica parecía dudar entre abrazar a Snape o pegarle una patada en las parte nobles, y por mucho que le gustara la segunda opción, no tenían tiempo para eso.

Corrió sin rumbo definido por el pasillo, tomando las bifurcaciones que mejor le parecieron, hasta que vio un tapiz. Lo cruzaron.

Estaban en el almacén de las escobas. Tiró de la chica, pero parecía haberse convertido en una estatua.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Coge una! – le gritó.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡No!

 Sirius, que ya se había subido a una, la miró desesperado. ¿Se había vuelto tonta, o qué?. Entonces, la figura de Snape surgió de la pared, justo detrás de ella. 

- ¡Tú! – gritó. Serena se volvió hacia él.

- ¡Ava... 

- ¡Expelliarmus! –exclamó una voz de chica. Un rayo surgió de la nada, y Snape salió volando, hasta chocar contra una de las paredes. Una cajita se le cayó del bolsillo, abriéndose al golpear con el suelo, que se llenó de pequeñas píldoras verdes.

 Sirius se cargó a Serena a hombros, salió corriendo de la habitación, se subió a la escoba y  levantó el vuelo.

Ginny y Draco salieron justo después, vieron cómo reaparecía el coche, cómo entraban en el mismo, y cómo volvía a desaparecer. 

- Será mejor que volvamos antes de que Snape pueda asociarnos a esto – sugirió Draco.

- Será en mi caso, porque a ti te hace la pelota más que nunca... – corrigió Ginny.

**                    **                    **

¡Trinnng!

- ¿Sí...?

- ¿Alex? 

- Sí. 

- Alex, soy Bill, de "La tumba". Tengo aquí a vuestro arlequín, se ha bebido tres tequilas, se ha subido a la barra y está cantando en otro idioma... Tendríais que venir a buscarla.

- ¿Como suena lo que canta?

- Apocalíptico.

- No es mucha ayuda...

Se oyó una pequeña discusión al otro lado de la línea. Una nueva voz sonó por el auricular.

- Oye, soy Sirius. Serena está cantando algo que suena así como "Jairrate mish" y está muy mal. Sería mejor que vinierais. A mí no me hace caso.¿Por cierto, que significa?

- ¿Heirate mich?. Cásate conmigo. ¿Ha vuelto a tener algún problema con la amante de su ex?.

- No exactamente. Snape acaba de intentar matarla.

- Vamos enseguida.

**                    **                    **

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Harry tenía su encuentro con los enanos rebelados, Draco y Ginny se reunieron en la biblioteca.

- Será mejor que te des prisa, Draco, porque ayer acabé sin cenar. Si tardas demasiado te comeré.

- Tomo nota. ¿Te acuerdas de que sospechaba de que Snape no era Snape?

- Sí. Pero luego Harry lo comprobó con el mapa del merodeador y ya sabes que ése no falla. Era Snape.

- Corrección: se llamaba Severus Snape. Pero el auténtico Severus Snape no necesitaría tantas píldoras de éstas para nada.

- ¿Que son? – preguntó Ginny, intrigada.

- Te lo explico después de desayunar. ¿Cuándo tenemos la primera visita a Hogsmeade?. 

- Dentro de dos semanas.

- Excelente. ¿Te apetecería venir conmigo al callejón Diagon?. Puedo conseguir un traslador portátil para ti también.

- ¿Y quebrantar las normas?.- la cara de Ginny se iluminó de felicidad - ¡Me encantaría!.Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?.

- Al Registro de Magos, para comprobar mi teoría. Jo, qué listo soy.¡En una noche!

- Oye, ¿tú no tienes abuela, verdad?. 

**                    **                    **                    **

Hooooooooooolaaaaaaa!!!!

¿Cuánto tiempo, no?. Por fin conseguí unos cuantos huequecitos para acabar de una vez este capítulo. Está siendo el año más condenadamente movido que he tenido nunca. ¡No tengo tiempo ni de respirar!. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, porque yo me sentía desentrenadísima... 

Muchas gracias a tod@s por los reviews: Liza, Wilbur (¡ya puedo ver TV3 – pero la vida es dura y como no puedo ver la tele mientras duermo...), Snmh, PIRRa, Selene, Nimph (aaaargh! volví a olvidarme de tu review – juro solemnemente que ahora voy y lo pongo), Kandra (ahora todos tienen sus varitas), Cris, Rinoa,Christine Daae, Sybill (recibí tu e-mail, ahora me paso por "La misión"), Dardos (espero haber respondido a alguna de tus preguntas), Spacey, Liza (la misma?), Kami-chan, Ucchan, LeslieDali (el boceto está muy bien, muchas gracias), Francia (gracias, tanto por los reviews como por los e-mails.Me alegro de que te gustara), Hatsue (moltes gràcies.Intentaré no fer-te sofrir tant).


	6. Positivo

Positivo

Para cuando Álex y Alan llegaron a "La tumba", la situación había empeorado bastante. Serena se había apropiado de la botella de tequila y entre trago y trago iba narrando los últimos meses de su desgraciada vida sentimental a la tropa de moteros grandes y barbudos que poblaban el local, sentada sobre la barra, balanceándose peligrosamente y guiñando los ojos, irritados por el humo.

Sin embargo Bill, el dueño, parecía mucho más tranquilo. Serena había conseguido atraer la atención de la mayoría de los presentes y aparte de su relato arrastrado y amargo no se oía más que algún que otro ¡snif!. Los clientes seguían bebiendo, incluso más, sólo que ahora pedían las bebidas con gestos silenciosos.

Sirius avanzó hacia ellos nada más verlos cruzar el umbral.

- Intenté bajarla de la barra pero se negó. Luego unos tíos le preguntaron que qué había ocurrido, y, en fin, en eso estamos... por suerte no ha hablado de magia.

Álex se acercó tranquilamente a la barra y le puso la mano en el hombro a Serena, que se volvió hacia él. Tras unos segundos de escudriñarle el rostro inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro, lo reconoció.

- ¡Álex! - sollozó, abrazándolo - Ese cabrón ha intentado matarme...

Él le dió unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda mientras con un gesto le indicaba a Alan que le quitara la botella. Serena la soltó sin protestar. Un momento más tarde resbalaba entre los brazos de Álex, inconsciente.

Alan frunció el entrecejo.

- Nunca la había visto tan borracha como ahora. No creo que sea buena idea llevarla a casa.

- Creo que lo mejor será llevarla a San Mungo - sugirió Sirius - No tiene buen aspecto.

* * *

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos en uno de los boxes de urgencias de San Mungo, eran las seis de la mañana. Estaba incorporándose en la camilla para preguntar qué diablos hacía allí, cuando vio entrar por la puerta a un medimago pequeñito, calvo y muy, muy enfadado. 

- ¿Quién de ustedes es el padre?

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras el triunvirato de acompañantes procesaba la pregunta. Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Creo... creo que se ha equivocado de box...

- Box 5, coma etílico¿no? - dijo el medimago, mirando sus notas. Acto seguido se volvió hacia la camilla entornando los ojos. Serena había quedado paralizada a medio incorporar. - Debería avergonzarse, señora. Estoy seguro de que sabe perfectamente que no debe tomar bebidas alcohólicas en su estado.

- ¿... qué estado? - preguntó Serena, dejándose caer de nuevo en la camilla, desconcertada.

- Ya lleva tres meses. Es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta.

Pasaron unos segundos. Finalmente, Serena cerró los ojos al comprender.

- Estaba divorciándome del padre. - dijo, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos - Con el follón, ni me di cuenta de las faltas.

- Bueno, les hemos limpiado el sistema sanguíneo a los dos. - informó el medimago, un poco más calmado. - Descanse un poco, desayune y en una hora podrá irse.

- Gracias.

El medimago cerró la puerta al salir y el box quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

- No lo entiendo - dijo Alan - ¿De qué narices hablaba?

Sirius y Álex le miraron, incrédulos.

- ¿... qué?

* * *

Diario personal de Ellaine Staunton 

3 de Septiembre

18:47

Una podría pensar que presenciar una manifestación de trescientos cuarenta y tres enanos de cerámica en una plaza es lo más raro que puede pasarle a uno en el transcurso de un día cualquiera. Pero por lo visto me equivocaba. Ahora estoy en casa de la cría vuelcamuebles del despacho del psicólogo, acompañada por una especie de gremlin crecido (aunque ella afirma ser un 'elfo doméstico'), mientras esperamos a que llegue su madre porque por lo visto hay ¿dementores? o algo así en la calle. Al parecer yo no puedo verlos porque soy una ¿muggle?, pero por desgracia eso no me libra de sufrir los efectos de su compañía. Lo único bueno es que prácticamente me han obligado a tomar chocolate desde que llegamos.

Le he enviado un SMS a Jimmy para avisarle de que me quedaré hasta que se dispersen o algún mago pueda acompañarme a casa. Y ahora voy a recapitular todo lo ocurrido hoy, a ver si me aclaro las ideas.

Tras ver la manifestación de la plaza, nos fuimos a la escuela. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Black, junto la puerta, esperándonos con un palo entre los dientes y moviendo la cola. Yo creía que quería jugar, pero no: dejó el palo a los pies de Harry, guiñó un ojo (sí, lo juro) y se largó corriendo.

Las clases fueron particularmente aburridas - todo presentaciones de asignaturas - y fue un alivio que llegara la hora del recreo. Salimos al patio. Hacía un día estupendo, el sol brillaba y hacía un calorcillo agradable para ser las diez de la mañana.

Estaba comentando algo de clase con Harry, no recuerdo qué, cuando de repente empezó a hacer frío. El sol seguía brillando, no había viento ni nada, pero empezamos a sacar vaho al hablar. Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca y empecé a encontrarme mal.

- Los muertos están enfadados - susurró Jimmy tétricamente. Mantenía el tipo y la sonrisa, pero no se me escapó el ligero temblor de su voz.

El frío se hizo tan intenso que el suelo empezó a humear. Poco a poco dejaron de oírse gritos y risas, y el patio se quedó en un silencio extraño hasta que los niños de primaria empezaron a llorar. El timbre sonó de nuevo, aunque de manera diferente. La voz de la directora sonó por los altavoces.

- Esto no es un simulacro. Repito, esto no es un simulacro. Evacuad inmediatamente el patio. _Dementores_.

De repente el caos que parecía la escuela se organizó. Muchos estudiantes sacaron de sus bolsillos lo que parecían gafas de natación, y se las pusieron. Unos se dirigieron al patio de los de primaria y empezaron a llevar a los críos a los edificios. Otros, en cambio, sacaron tirachinas de aspecto bastante profesional y los apuntaron al descampado vacío con los que limitaban las zonas de recreo.

Aunque yo no lo veía, ellos parecían tener un objetivo bastante claro.

- Vamos - dijo Jimmy, mientras me agarraba por el brazo - Esto no me gusta nada.

Empezamos a dirigirnos al edificio principal. Cada vez hacía más frío, y se formaba una neblina que se espesaba por momentos.

- ¡ESPERAD! - oí gritar a Harry - ¡VAIS DIRECTOS HACIA ELLOS!

Todo se volvió oscuridad, y de repente me encontré reviviendo un recuerdo ya casi olvidado. Ya no estaba en el patio de la escuela, sino en un bosque. Jamás he vuelto a pasar tanto miedo en mi vida como entonces. Tenía ocho años, y, persiguiendo a una especie de conejo particularmente raro, me perdí. Tardaron dos días en encontrarme, y lo que vi allí en teoría no existe. Cuatro pares de ojos, rojos y del tamaño de pelotas de tenis me observaban muy de cerca. Entonces me desperté.

Un ciervo plateado semitransparente estaba dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor y no hacía tanto frío. Jimmy estaba serio, había entrado en modo _hermano protector_. Una chica con el pelo pincho teñido de blanco se nos acercó corriendo. Llevaba puestas las gafas de natación y sostenía un tirachinas. Lucía una riñonera naranja butano llena de canicas, al parecer su munición.

- Seguidme - dijo, mientras ayudaba a mi hermano a incorporarme. Cogió un puñado de canicas y empezó a dispararlas como si estuviera abriéndonos el paso hasta el edificio.

Harry y sus amigos nos seguían de cerca, con el ciervo dando vueltas a su alrededor y atacando cosas invisibles con los cuernos. Entreví unos cuantos bichos plateados más protegiendo a la mayoría de los novatos. Los alumnos que parecían defender las verjas empezaron a replegarse hacia el edificio, sin dejar de apuntar al aire.

Una vez estuvimos todos dentro, cerraron la puerta principal. Me hicieron sentarme en una silla, y la chica de pelo pincho sacó un chocolate caliente de la máquina de café, alegando que me sentaría bien. Así fue, porque con el primer sorbo ya empecé a entrar en calor y a sentirme mucho mejor.

Jimmy salió del modo hermano protector para entrar en el modo _embelesado por una tía con aspecto de vampiro guay_.

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

- Tú eres Harry Potter¿no?.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. La chica sonrió y le tendió la mano. Jimmy refunfuñó por lo bajo "pero que les dará" o algo por el estilo, ligeramente celoso.

- Encantada de conocerte. Me llamo Natalie Creevey.

- ¿Creevey? Eres hermana de ...

- Si ... Colin y Dennis...

- Lamento mucho lo de Colin ... era un chico estupendo.

- Murió para salvarnos - dijo Natalie, con tristeza pero con orgullo. - Sólo él y Dennis son magos, el resto de la familia somos muggles. Aunque Dennis también estuvo muy bien.

Señaló con la cabeza a un chico pequeñito, de unos doce o trece años. Desde allí sólo le veíamos el perfil derecho. Le faltaba parte de la oreja y tenía una cicatriz bastante profunda que iba desde la sien hasta la mandíbula. Me hizo pensar en los guardiamarinas de las novelas de Patrick O'Brien. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, parecía Jack Aubrey.

- La directora me ha dicho que os llevara a su despacho, tenemos bastante que explicaros.

Estaba claro que sólo se dirigía a Harry y a sus amigos, y la verdad es que me sentí bastante molesta. Yo también quería explicaciones y parecía que no iba a tenerlas por el momento.

- ¿Y NOSOTROS QUÉ? - saltamos Jimmy y yo, al unísono.

Aunque nacimos el mismo día, no nos parecemos en nada. Sin embargo, tenemos una peculiaridad bastante extraña y es que si nos pican lo suficiente cuando estamos juntos nos rebotamos a la vez y de algún modo coordinamos nuestras respuestas como si fuéramos una sola persona. La unión de nuestras fuerzas suele ser difícil de enfrentar, como han comprobado nuestros padres en más de una ocasión.

- ¡TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ NARICES ERA ESO¡ESTÁBAMOS ALLÍ FUERA IGUAL QUE ELLOS!

Los demás nos miraron desconcertados y se echaron a reír. El amigo pelirrojo de Harry, Ron, comentó que alguna vez había visto hacer lo mismo a dos de sus hermanos.

Pero la protesta resultó efectiva, y Natalie nos dejó ir con ellos. Por el camino empezó a explicarnos lo básico:

1. Todos los que no tenemos nada de magia somos muggles.

2. Harry y la mayoría de los novatos de este año son magos. Vienen de otro colegio, llamado Hogwarts, al cual no se les dejó asistir por tener uno o ambos padres muggles. Pueden hacer magia con los palitos que llevan, que de hecho son varitas mágicas en toda regla.

3. El mundo de los magos está en guerra, porque al parecer un mago llamado Lord Voldemort o algo así, quiere el poder absoluto y considera que los muggles son una raza inferior. Sus seguidores se hacen llamar mortífagos y por lo que entendí la asociación parece funcionar como el Ku Klux Klan. Solo que van a por todo aquel que no tenga magia o tenga ascendientes que no la tenga, independientemente de su sexo, religión o raza.

4. La mayor parte de los estudiantes de Stonewall son muggles o squibs (creo que tienen magia, pero muy poca), los cuales tienen parientes magos. Por lo visto el colegio es atacado con frecuencia, sobretodo el último año. De allí que la evacuación estuviera tan bien organizada.

5. Lo que atacó en el recreo era un grupo de espectros o algo parecido, conocidos como dementores. Por lo visto tenemos suerte de no verlos, porque son muy feos, y se alimentan de la alegría de la gente. Te hacen revivir tus peores recuerdos, y para acabar de fastidiarte, en cuanto estás tan hecho polvo que ya no te tienes en pie te besan y te chupan el alma por la boca.

Lo último no me hubiera importado no saberlo, la verdad.

En cuanto llegamos al despacho de la directora, las explicaciones se hicieron algo más complejas. Por lo visto la directora también era maga, y empezó a explicarles algo de un meteorito y los cristales de las gafas de natación y las canicas y no se qué de una espada llamada _Spellbreaker_. Lo cierto es que no presté demasiada atención porque todavía estaba aceptando los cinco hechos anteriores.

El caso es que acabamos las clases al mediodía. Jimmy había vuelto al modo _embelesado_ y decidió quedarse por la tarde para que le explicaran lo de los tirachinas otra vez. Natalie no parecía tener inconveniente en armar a mi hermano, lo cual me preocupó, pero como nos había salvado el pellejo - o el alma, más bien - no protesté.

El problema era que yo tenía que volver a casa porque me tocaba la semana de tareas domésticas. Normalmente hubiera vuelto sola sin problemas, pero Natalie insistió en que esperara un rato hasta que encontrara a alguien que pudiera acompañarme. Al final me encontré volviendo con la niña de ayer, que se llama Amy, y con Black, que resultó no ser un perro, sino un señor llamado Sirius Black, mago para más señas. Por lo visto tenía que ir de perro por la vida porque estaba acusado de un crimen que no había cometido. El caso es que Amy, el señor convertido en perro y yo volvimos a casa. Pero cuando estábamos junto a la casa de la niña empezó a hacer frío otra vez, y Sirius nos hizo entrar, llamó a una tal Cagney que resultó ser el gremlin crecido y bastante mandón, le dió ordenes de cuidar de nosotros hasta que la madre de Amy volviera, hizo ¡pin! y desapareció.

Total, que llamé a la abuela, que ni se había dado cuenta de que era hora de comer, y le dije que volvería más tarde. La tal Cagney nos hizo la comida (tres platos y postre, casi reviento) y luego me pasé la tarde tomando chocolate de verdad y té imaginario con Amy hasta que finalmente le entró el sueño (era té imaginario desteinado), hice los deberes y ...

_(El resto de la página está quemada)_

* * *

Serena se sintió morir al ver la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre su casa.

* * *

Bueno, he vuelto... je... tras cuatro añitos (dios)... supongo que más vale tarde que nunca. Responderé a los reviews del capítulo anterior el martes o así (espero que alguien siga vivo después de tanto tiempo) en mi LJ, el enlace está en el profile. No respondo aquí porque me puede llevar horas y ya voy con retraso en la entrega. 

Juro solemnemente que acabaré el fic y que el próximo capítulo será dentro de dos domingos (29 de octubre). La verdad es que no sé si esto interesará a nadie después de tanto tiempo, pero si lo leéis y os gusta (o no),** cae de rodillas, suplicante **reviews, por dios!


	7. Frenética

Había sido un día muy largo para Serena: en menos de veinticuatro horas había allanado Hogwarts, robado una varita, estado a punto de morir asesinada por su exmarido, bebido hasta la inconsciencia y despertado en un box de urgencias con la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Y nadie había osado aún contarle lo que había hecho estando borracha.

Sirius se había ofrecido a acompañar a Amy al colegio, lo cual agradeció, porque prefería que su hija no la viera en ese estado. Pasó el día poniendo sus asuntos en orden por si Severus volvía a por ella, explicando lo ocurrido a la Orden del Fénix (dadas las circunstancias no podía denunciarlo a los aurores) y bebiendo café en casa de Alan y Álex. Cuando vió aparecer la cara de Sirius dentro de la chimenea del salón, supo que el día no daba visos de mejorar.

- Los dementores han atacado el colegio de Amy - explicó - y siguen por la zona. La he dejado con otra estudiante en tu casa, pero deberíamos ir cuanto antes. Si la situación empeora, no sé si Cagney podrá protegerlas.

-oOo-

Efectivamente, no había podido.

-oOo-

Cuando llegaron, su cerebro sólo procesó dos datos: marca tenebrosa, puerta abierta. Un segundo más tarde estaba en el piso de arriba, llamando a su hija a pleno pulmón.

Sirius entró tras ella, examinándolo todo detenidamente. Había sangre en la cocina, junto al fregadero. Un rastro de gotas salía de la misma, como si el herido hubiera sido trasladado en volandas. Serena dejó de gritar y él pudo oír un ligero ruido procedente del armario de debajo de la escalera.

Abrió la puerta con precaución, y se encontró con unos enormes ojos cansados y doloridos. La elfina aún tuvo fuerzas para dirigirle una mirada de reprobación. Sirius la sacó cuidadosamente del armario, donde al parecer había sido lanzada con muy pocos miramientos. Ya casi no sangraba, y su piel era de un verde pálido, casi amarillo.Tenía una herida profunda en el vientre y una brecha en la sien izquierda.

- Señora... Amy... lo siento...

Serena bajaba por las escaleras, pálida y silenciosa. Perdió el poco color que le quedaba al verlos.

-oOo-

- ¿Ésta es la casa? - preguntó Jimmy, mientras se bajaba de la moto.

- Mierda - respondió Natalie, mirando fijamente la calavera luminosa y sin acordarse de apagar el motor.

Jimmy miró la casa. Algo parecía no estar bien, aparte de la iluminación: la puerta estaba abierta, y la ventana del piso de arriba rota. Empujó la verja del jardín y se paró en seco al reconocer uno de los cuadernos en espiral que su hermana utilizaba como diario. En medio del camino a la casa, abierto por la mitad y medio chamuscado, parecía haber salido despedido desde la ventana rota.

Lo recogió, y, tras leer la última página escrita, echó a correr hacia la puerta abierta.

- ¡ELLY!

-oOo-

Sirius depositó a la elfina en los brazos de Serena, que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Lo siento... señora... se las llevaron... no pude detenerlos...

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

- Hiciste lo que pudiste... Ahora guarda las fuerzas, tienes que salir de ésta... te llevaremos a San Mungo... te curarás...

La elfina sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor... no me dejes sola... por favor... - sollozó Serena.

Una manita verde limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por la cicatriz de la mejilla derecha.

- Ha sido un honor servir a su familia...

Serena rechinó los dientes, pero la elfina apoyó la mano sobre sus labios, impidiéndole protestar.

- ... y también quererla.

La mano cayó de nuevo sobre su regazo.

- Todo... irá... bien...

Se estremeció ligeramente y murió. Sirius le cerró los ojos.

Serena se había quedado extrañamente silenciosa, y cuando levantó los ojos del cadáver, algo en ellos había desaparecido. Sirius notó cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-oOo-

Jimmy había observado la escena desde el umbral la puerta. Había llegado justo a tiempo de oír que se las habían llevado. La mujer depositó al ser verde sobre el banco del recibidor y se volvió hacia él.

- Mi hermana - se limitó a decir, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y desvió la vista más allá de él, a través de la puerta.

Jimmy se volvió para ver un espectáculo inusual: el aterrizaje de media docena de escobas voladoras en el jardín de un semiadosado de los suburbios de Londres. Natalie, sin embargo, no parecía muy impresionada y observaba la escena sentada en la moto, con el casco sobre las rodillas.

- Sirius, tenemos visita. - anunció Serena.

Jimmy observó fascinado la transformación de Sirius. Se volvió hacia Serena, la cual se llevó el índice a los labios, pidiéndole discreción. Dos de los recién llegados se pusieron a interrogar a los curiosos, y el resto se dirigió a la casa. Una jovencita de pelo fucsia iba en cabeza. Tropezó con la alfombra de la entrada, y al extender las manos para recuperar el equilibrio, tiró al suelo un jarrón.

- Lo siento... yo... - se detuvo al ver a Hocicos y miró a Serena sorprendida.

- Deje el interrogatorio para luego, Tonks.- la chica se apartó a un lado, tumbando el perchero en el proceso, para dejar paso a un hombre alto, con la melena y los ojos de un león viejo. - Inspeccione el piso de arriba mientras yo hablo con la señora... Sna-

- Greenwood.

- ... Greenwood. Soy Rufus Scrimgeour, el nuevo ministro de magia - dijo, dándole la mano mientras se volvía hacia el otro auror - Dawlish, usted encárguese de la planta baja.

Serena permaneció en silencio, mirando inquisitivamente al ministro.

- Señora Greenwood. Vengo a tratar un asunto de gran importancia con usted. Pero antes, permítame darle una buena noticia. - sacó la cabeza por la puerta y le hizo señas a alguien para que se acercara.

Cuando ese alguien cruzó el umbral de la puerta, Serena se puso delante de Jimmy, agarró con la mano izquierda el pelo erizado del cuello de Hocicos, y con la derecha tanteó el paragüero hasta encontrar un mango hecho de lo que parecían dos dragones entrelazados. Lo empuñó con firmeza y apoyó el pulgar sobre el botón de apertura.

Viendo lo tenso de la situación, el ministro de apresuró a dar explicaciones. Aunque las mismas podían ser resumidas como _maldición imperius rota por el shock al intentar matar a su ser más querido, filtro amoroso y mortífaga huida y responsable de todo lo anterior_, el ministro, como buen político, lo convirtió en un discurso de diez minutos.

- ¿Y cómo pueden estar seguros de que no les engaña? - preguntó Serena, sin apartar la vista de Snape ni soltar el mango del paraguas. Hocicos gruñó ligeramente para expresar su acuerdo.

- Oh, por supuesto... En estos casos les hacemos pasar la prueba del Veritaserum. La versión no cambió ni un ápice.

Serena se permitió relajarse ligeramente. El hombre que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta cruzó la distancia que los separaba en tres rápidas zancadas y la abrazó con fuerza. Jimmy vió cómo Serena soltaba definitivamente el paraguas, mientras sujetaba con más fuerza a Hocicos, que gruñía bastante ruidosamente mostrando los dientes.

-oOo-

Ellaine recuperó la consciencia un segundo antes de darse de bruces con el frío suelo de piedra de una celda. Tras el impacto, cerró los ojos de nuevo y dió un repaso a los últimos acontecimientos que recordaba.

Estaba escribiendo su diario en la habitación de Amy, mientras ésta dormía. Oyó estruendo en el piso de abajo, gritos, y luego silencio. Se quedó mirando la puerta, paralizada de miedo y desconcierto, hasta que ésta salió despedida con una explosión y cayó a sus pies. La habitación se llenó de humo y ella se desmayó sin motivo aparente. Soñó que volaba por un remolino de colores, con la mano pegada a lo que parecía ser un armadillo disecado, junto a Amy y a dos tíos encapuchados. Estaba claro: la habían drogado.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, se encontró sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra una pared. Dos rostros la miraban con aprehensión: uno era el de Amy, y el otro, aunque desconocido, le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Además de ser clavadito al coronel Brandon de _Sentido y Sensibilidad_, eso sí, con el pelo largo. Y sucio.

- ¿Dónde...?

Amy aplaudió de alivio, y el señor le ofreció un cuenco con agua.

Ellaine cogió el cuenco y miró a la niña, que parecía muy contenta para estar encerrada en la celda del Conde de Montecristo.

- Éste - dijo Amy, sonriendo de oreja a oreja - _sí_ es mi papá.

-oOo-

Sirius observó horrorizado la capitulación de Serena. Snape empezó a acariciarle y besarle el rostro, y a ella le temblaron las rodillas.

El ministro de Magia carraspeó ligeramente y los tortolitos se separaron a duras penas, volviéndose hacia él. Snape rodeó los hombros de Serena con un brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia al perro.

- El otro asunto es algo más delicado. Se refiere a la niña.

- ¿Amy¿Saben dónde está?

- Por desgracia, todavía no. Pero nuestros espías nos han informado de que pretenden pedir un rescate por ella. - la mirada del ministro se hizo mucho más grave - No sé que puede tener usted que pueda interesarles tanto, señora, pero le ruego que se lo piense bien. Comprendo que nada es más importante para usted que su hija, pero si ayuda al que no debe ser nombrado a hacerse con el poder...

- ¿y mi hermana? - preguntó Jimmy, saltando por encima de Hocicos.

- Ah, sí. También mencionaron a una muggle.- el ministro le lanzó una mirada compungida - No sé qué pretenden hacer con ella.

-oOo-

**Bueno, allá va otro capítulo... por fin... y he matado a un personaje... (como diría Moriarty¡ja je ji jo ju!)  
**

**Ya estoy instalada en el nuevo trabajo y parece que las cosas irán bien, así que organizándome como toca debería tener tiempo para esto. Sé que el capítulo es más corto de lo habitual, pero ésta es la parte más difícil de la historia y me está costando horrores, de manera que he preferido actualizar lo que tenía escrito por el momento que esperar a tenerlo todo "atado y bien atado".**

**Es gracioso, pretendía hacer protagonista de la historia a Harry, pero al final no he sido capaz... así que esto se ha convertido totalmente en un "Luna Nueva 2"... y Serena se ha convertido definitivamente en la reina de las Mary Sues en castellano. Qué le vamos a hacer. Al menos espero que lo paséis tan bien leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Y ya sabéis: (cae de rodillas) reviiiiiiiews please! porfa plis!**

**Y mis agradecimientos a:**

**Tasha Dawn: Sí, el retraso es digno del Guiness ... y sólo vuelvo para fastidiar más, si cabe, a los personajes (todavía no puedo creer que esté escribiendo semejante dramón) **

**Wilbur: Wil!!!! me alegro de volver a verte por aquí! ... muchas gracias por dedicar una entrada de tu LJ a avisar de que había colgado otro capítulo. Espero que éste también te guste.**

**LeslieDali: Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te pareciera bien escrito, porque la verdad es que me siento más desentrenada...**

**Blackspirit**

**Lia Lerena**

**Khaly: Espero que hayan ido bien los exámenes... y no te preocupes por si el review es corto o largo. Su mera existencia ya me alegra el día!!!!  
**

**Randa1: Si te he de ser sincera, estuve a punto de dejar la historia definitivamente... pero al final, no pude. Muchas gracias por anunciarme por los foros!**

**Miri de Ar**

**  
EyvieHP: Como ves, al final se ha vuelto a centrar en ellos... supongo que no puedo evitarlo (quiero a Sevvy y a Serena como si fueran mis hijos XD... de hecho Serena es como si lo fuera, a fin de cuentas, la creé yo...). Las pastillas saldrán en el próximo capítulo... están siendo un poco problemáticas en lo que al argumento se refiere...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!**


	8. El usurpador

**El usurpador**

El ministro de magia seguía mirando a Jimmy con la mezcla de lástima y condescendencia que los magos de sangre limpia reservaban para dirigirse a los muggles, al menos aquellos que no eran mortífagos. Se oyó un zumbido y todos se volvieron para ver llegar a dos aurores más. Estaban pálidos y nerviosos, puesto que se bajaron de sus escobas antes incluso de que éstas se detuvieran por completo. Al ministro le faltó tiempo para coger la suya y salir pitando cuando le anunciaron la aparición de una marca tenebrosa sobre la mansión de una de las familias más influyentes en el mundo de los magos, amén de una de las más generosas proveedoras de fondos a su campaña electoral.

Con el ministro se marcharon la mayoría de los aurores y desmemorizadores, de manera que en la casa sólo se quedaron la chica del pelo fucsia y el tal Dawlish . Habían envuelto el cuerpo de Cagney en una burbuja de aislamiento y le estaban trasladando a través de la chimenea al depósito de cadáveres de San Mungo. El resto de sus compañeros ya no eran más que pequeños puntos oscuros en el cielo vespertino.

Un nuevo punto apareció no muy lejos de donde habían desaparecido los otros. Fue creciendo poco a poco a medida que se acercaba hacia ellos. Se trataba de una lechuza parda que llevaba entre sus patas un sobre negro. Serena tendió instintivamente el brazo izquierdo para que el animal se posara sobre el mismo, pero éste se limitó a dejar caer su carga para seguir su camino. Jimmy cogió el sobre del suelo y lo abrió. Dentro había un trozo de pergamino. Al sacarlo, algo cayó al suelo.

Un mechón rubio.

Serena lo recogió con dedos temblorosos. No había duda de a quién pertenecía.

- Es el rescate - dijo Jimmy, mostrando el pergamino - Quieren la varita de Harry.

El usurpador atrajo a Serena hacia sí, mientras Sirius volvía a convertirse en humano y Natalie posaba su mano en el hombro de Jimmy en un gesto de consuelo.

- Es imposible. - dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza - Harry necesita esa varita para enfrentarse en igualdad de condiciones a Voldemort. Si la entrega, estamos perdidos.

Jimmy y Serena permanecieron en silencio, pensativos. El falso Snape, por su parte, soltó a Serena y se lanzó contra Sirius, dándole un fuerte empujón en el pecho.

- Para tí es muy fácil¿verdad? - gritó - No es la vida de tu hija la que está en juego. ¿Qué es la vida de una niña comparada con la varita del hijo de James Potter?

- Ya basta, Severus. - murmuró Serena - No es momento para discusiones.

Se volvió hacia Sirius.

- No sé muy bien cuál es la importancia de esa varita, Sirius, pero para mí mi hija es mucho más importante. Lo mismo le pasa a él con su hermana.

Jimmy asintió con la cabeza. Miró a Sirius con seriedad.

- A lo mejor hay alguna manera de cargarse a ese tío sin necesidad de la varita. O a lo mejor se le ocurre una manera de engañarlo, o algo. Como mínimo deja que sea él quien lo decida.- agachó la cabeza, y la voz le tembló al continuar - Es mi hermana, tío. Se supone que debía cuidar de ella.

Sirius aceptó la derrota.

- Está bien. Hablaré con él. Serena, me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto él haya tomado su decisión.

Y con un ¡plin!, desapareció.

-o O o-

Ellaine se incorporó ligeramente, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de comprender qué narices estaba ocurriendo. Amy seguía sonriendo relajada y tranquila, y la chica no pudo evitar compararla con la muñequita diabólica del despacho del psicólogo. El hombre, sin embargo, parecía mucho más inquieto. Se notaba que quería mucho a la niña, pero estaba claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia que estuviera allí, y con razón.

El suelo y las paredes de la celda eran de piedra, resbaladizas por el musgo y la humedad. La fría brisa marina entraba por la ventana, colándose entre los barrotes de hierro oxidado y las hojas de una extraña hiedra que se las había apañado para trepar hasta allí desde el exterior. La única luz que les iluminaba era la que pasaba a través de las rejas de la puerta, que por cierto, cada vez se hacía más intensa.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a dos tipos encapuchados y enmascarados, armados con varitas. Se colocaron a ambos lados de la misma, sin dejar de apuntarles, para dar paso a un tipo con aspecto todavía más siniestro. Nada más cruzar el umbral, una antorcha se prendió fuego sola, iluminando la habitación y haciendo que los tres cautivos entornaran los ojos, deslumbrados.

Ellaine buscaba desesperada algún atisbo de realidad cotidiana en lo que estaba viendo, pero era inútil. Los esbirros parecían salidos de un cómic de Frank Miller, y el jefe le resultaba muy familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo: era el malo de Conan a medio transformar.

- Buenas noches, Severus. ¿No te alegras de tener tanta compañía?.

El aludido se había puesto en pie, interponiéndose entre el Señor Tenebroso y las niñas. Al hablar, sin embargo, lo hizo en un tono ponzoñoso totalmente inapropiado para un hombre en su situación.

- Muy mal tienen que ir las cosas para que el Señor Tenebroso tenga que rebajarse hasta el punto de tener que secuestrar a dos niñas para conseguir sus objetivos - observó Snape.

Voldemort se limitó a sonreír ante el comentario.

- Verás, Severus... Tu mujer, mejor dicho, tu ex mujer nos ha estado dando algunos problemillas últimamente. Tuvo la desfachatez de colarse en Hogwarts y llevarse la varita de Harry Potter que tanto nos había costado conseguir. - le miró con aire fingidamente apesadumbrado - Eso me molestó. Y aunque tu sustituto está trabajando para volver a ganarse su confianza, pensé que no estaría de más mostrarle a lo que se expone al apoyar al bando equivocado.

Con un mínimo gesto de su muñeca, Severus Snape salió disparado contra una de las paredes. Voldemort avanzó hacia las niñas y se agachó frente a Amy. Ellaine, sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontró rodeando a la niña con los brazos y arrastrándola lejos de él.

- Suéltala - ordenó Voldemort.

Ellaine se encontró con que sus brazos dejaban ir a la pequeña sin que su cerebro hubiera dado la orden. Voldemort alargó una mano hacia Amy, mientras que con la otra sacaba la varita de su túnica.

- Veamos... ¿Qué crees que podemos enviar a tu madre para decidirla a cooperar?. Tu pelo le ha hecho saber que te tenemos, ahora debe comprender que lo que no tenemos es paciencia... - dirigió la varita hacia su rostro - ¿Un ojo, tal vez¿O una oreja?

Los dos dementores las estaban pasando moradas tratando de contener a Snape. La inmovilidad a la que había sido forzada Ellaine, sin embargo, le permitió notar una vibración familiar que iba aumentando de intensidad. Miró a Amy, cuya expresión estaba entre las lágrimas y la rabieta. El pelo se le estaba moviendo solo.

Todo pasó en un momento. Voldemort agarró a la niña por el brazo, para soltarla un segundo más tarde con un alarido. El aire se llenó de olor a carne quemada. Las capuchas de los mortífagos habían saltado hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sendas crestas fucsias. Ellaine recuperó la movilidad y se apresuró en echar atrás a la pequeña.

- Maldito hechizo protector... - murmuró Voldemort, retrocediendo con gesto dolorido.

A pesar de estar medio estrangulado por los mortífagos, Snape se relajó, aliviado. Después de lo que le había pasado con Harry, estaba claro que Voldemort no iba a tentar a la suerte. Era un hechizo muy antiguo, y lo habían hecho entre los dos antes de que Serena perdiera los poderes.

Voldemort escondió su mano herida y se volvió hacia Snape.

- Tienes suerte de que te necesite entero, porque si no, sería tu oreja la que iría en el siguiente sobre. - pareció recordar algo, y ladeó la cabeza mientras una sonrisa cruel iluminaba su rostro - Hablando de sobres... acabamos de recibir una lechuza de tu sustituto. Parece ser que tuvo algunos problemas para conseguir separar a tu mujer de ese ... amiguito de Potter ... como se llamaba... ah, sí... Sirius Black... se les ha visto juntos muy a menudo, últimamente...

El cuerpo de Snape se tensó de nuevo, y su mirada se endureció.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

- Oh, pero tranquilízate. Como te iba diciendo, tu sustituto ha conseguido apartarla de tan nefasta compañía. Gracias a la inestimable ayuda de los inútiles del Ministerio de Magia, se ha creído no sé qué historia de maldiciones imperius y filtros amorosos... Aunque el hecho de que mataran a su elfina doméstica parece haber ayudado. - se encogió de hombros y miró a uno de los mortífagos - Un buen movimiento, Macnair. No sé por qué, pero se ve que la consideraba familia, así que con su desaparición y la de su hija, aceptó con los brazos abiertos el retorno de su marido.

- Cagney... ¿muerta?

- Oh, sí... Y espera, que aún viene lo mejor. Me encargó que te felicitara, se ve que besa de maravilla. - se hechó a reír - Quién hubiera dicho que con tu aspecto ibas a ser tan afortunado. Le diré que trate de averiguar que tal se le da lo demás... Tendrá que apresurarse, porque tiene órdenes de matarla en cuanto recuperemos la varita.

-o O o-

El falso Snape y Serena entraron de nuevo en la casa, tras despedir a los aurores.

- Si tienes hambre, creo que hay puré de verduras de ayer en la nevera. Yo voy a ducharme. - dijo ella, subiendo lentamente por las escaleras.

- ¿Y por qué te llevas el paraguas? - preguntó él, sorprendido.

Serena se detuvo un momento y se volvió.

- Es evidente¿no?. Por si les da por volver... ¿O te crees que tú solo tienes más poder que un elfo?

Él se quedó frente a las escaleras hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Eh?

-o O o-

Dos horas después de la desagradable visita, Amy consiguió conciliar el sueño en el camastro de la celda. Ellaine le arregló la manta, y apartó los rizos de su rostro. Sonrió. Parecía un angelito.

Se volvió hacia la esquina opuesta de la celda. Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra las paredes y la cabeza hundida entre las manos, estaba Snape. La luna iluminando la viva imagen de la desesperación.

Se le acercó.

- Esto... - empezó a decir, tocándole el antebrazo con el dedo índice - Disculpe, pero... ¿podría explicarme de que va todo esto?

Su interlocutor ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza para responder.

- Discúlpeme, señorita. Pero creo que me llevaría más tiempo del que nos queda de vida...

- Lo único que quería preguntarle es lo de su "sustituto". ¿Cómo puede ser que otra persona pueda hacerse pasar por usted?

- Magia.

_Qué tío más poco comunicativo_, pensó Ellaine.

- ¿Se refiere a la poción multijugos? - siguió ella, impertérrita, decidida a tener conversación la última noche de su vida. - Tengo entendido que ya comprobaron que no era eso.

Snape levantó la cabeza y la miró intrigado.

- Usted es muggle. ¿Cómo sabe de la existencia de la poción multijugos?

- Harry Potter y sus amigos... los habían expulsado de Hogwarts... Hermione mencionó algo de haberla preparado en segundo curso...

- Así que fueron ellos¿eh?. - entornó los ojos - ... lo sabía.

- Pero dicen que comprobaron que no era eso.

Snape sacudió con la cabeza.

- Es una variación de la poción, pero en pastillas. La desarrollaron los mortífagos, por eso nadie más sabe que existen. Duran tres veces más, y son mucho más fáciles de tomar y de esconder.

- Oh. Qué pena que no tengan efectos secundarios. - suspiró Ellaine, rodeando las piernas con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas - Como que les salgan brazos de más u orejas en la planta de los pies...

Snape se irguió de repente, como un suricato.

- Los tiene. Lo había olvidado, los tiene.

- ¿Y cuáles son?

- Para conseguir que la transformación dure más, se estrecha la relación entre los cuerpos del original y la copia... El único inconveniente de las pastillas es que, cualquier cambio en el cuerpo del original mientras dura el efecto de las mismas, se refleja a la vez en el de la copia...

- O sea, que si yo ahora le pegara un puñetazo en un ojo, se le pondría morado a usted... y a su copia.

- Y nos dolería a los dos. Por eso me afeitan cada mañana y me alimentan bien. Si hubiera alguna forma de aprovechar eso para enviar un mensaje... Pero no se me ocurre cómo... porque si él se da cuenta, Serena está perdida...

Ellaine suspiró y volvió el rostro hacia la ventana, pensativa. Podía verse la luna llena entre los barrotes, iluminando las hojas de la hiedra.

-o O o-

El falso Snape sonrió complacido por las nuevas instrucciones que acababa de recibir. Hizo arder el pergamino entre sus dedos y lo tiró al fregadero.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, oyó pararse la ducha. Se quitó la camisa, observando divertido el reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo del armario. En el mismo vio abrirse la puerta del baño, y apareció Serena. En camisa de pijama. Y nada más.

Serena parecía sorprendida, como si no esperara encontrarle allí. Luego sonrió. Dejó caer la ropa que llevaba en las manos y se le acercó, mirándole a los ojos a través del espejo.

Unas manos pequeñas y frías iniciaron un recorrido por su espalda, subiendo desde los riñones hasta los hombros. Allí, la mano derecha fue sustituida por los labios de la joven, que empezaron a recorrer el camino hacia el cuello. El mortífago empezó a temer que iba a acabar antes de empezar.

Notó un soplo de aire caliente entre la oreja y la nuca.

- Pareces tenso, Severus... Creo que será mejor que te dé un masaje para relajar esos hombros... Túmbate...

-o O o-

Ginny se quitó la capa y metió la cabeza entre las llamas verdes. Unos segundos más tarde vió aparecer la cocina de la madriguera. Su madre le servía un plato de guiso a Sirius Black, que parecía estar discutiendo en voz baja con su padre. Ambos estaban muy serios.

- Mamá.

- ¡Giiiiinny, cariño! - exclamó su madre, desplazándose hasta la chimenea en un tiempo récord - ¿Estás bien¿Comes suficiente? Te veo más delgada... no estarás enferma¿verdad?

Ginny retrocedió un poco al encontrarse un plato de guiso bajo a sus narices.

- Mamá, mamá, estoy bien, de verdad ... Acabo de cenar, gracias... En realidad sólo es por el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade, la primera visita es dentro de dos semanas, y todavía no me habéis enviado la autorización...

El rostro de su madre se ensombreció.

- Ah, es por eso... Lo siento, cariño, pero tu padre y yo hemos decidido que es mejor que no vayas.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira, ya es suficientemente duro tenerte lejos de casa dadas las circunstancias, pero al menos sabemos que en Hogwarts estás segura. Pero Hogsmeade... tal y como están las cosas, es demasiado peligroso. Lo siento.

- Pero... pero... Draco y yo... - tres palabras de más. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la boca con las manos.

- ¿Draco y tú? - repitió su madre, anonadada. - ¿DRACO MALFOY Y TÚ?

El rey de Roma estaba sentado en el sillón de Snape, con los pies sobre la mesa y las manos tras la nuca, esperando a que Ginny acabara de hablar con su familia. Aunque las chimeneas de las salas comunes estaban habilitadas para eso, todas estaban "pinchadas", y como la casa de Ginny parecía un punto de reunión de la Orden del Fénix... Draco utilizaba sus influencias - y su llave - para conseguir llamadas confidenciales desde el despacho del director.

Dada su posición, le resultó difícil reaccionar cuando oyó gritar su nombre a pleno pulmón a través de la chimenea. Vio a Ginny sacar la cabeza de la chimenea, aterrada, y retroceder sobre sus manos y sus pies, como una especie de cangrejo, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared opuesta.

Se cayó de la silla cuando la mitad de los cuerpos del señor y la señora Weasley emergieron por la chimenea, con las varitas en ristre y un brillo homicida en sus ojos.

- ¡TÚÚÚÚÚ! - gritaron al unísono, mientras Draco se apresuraba a buscar refugio entre las patas de la mesa.

- ¡Espera mamá¡Es importante! - suplicó Ginny - ¡Creemos que podemos demostrar que Severus Snape es en realidad un impostor!

El señor Weasley desvió la mirada hacia su hija, sin dejar de apuntar a Draco. Ginny suspiró aliviada al ver que iban a escucharla.

- Creemos que está usando multijugos en comprimidos - sacó las pastillas que habían encontrado la noche anterior - Al parecer duran mucho más que la poción...

- Eso no explica por qué aparece su nombre en el mapa de Harry.- objetó su padre - Ese trasto saca la información del Registro de Magos, no puede fallar nunca.

- Por eso queríamos ir a Hogsmeade, señor - terció Draco, incorporándose ligeramente bajo la mesa. - Hace poco oí que mi padre mencionaba algo acerca del padre de Snape, de que el Señor Tenebroso quería ponerse en contacto con él. Es un muggle. Mató a su mujer y estaba en la cárcel. Poco después del encuentro, el hombre se fugó sin que los muggles pudieran explicarse cómo.

- ¿Y qué pinta el padre de Snape en todo esto? - preguntó la señora Weasley

Draco reunió suficiente valor como para sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

- Creo que tal vez lo liberasen a cambio de adoptar al mortífago que iba a sustituir a Snape. Bastaría que el elegido fuera huérfano para que el apellido se actualizara automáticamente en el Registro de Magos, sin que nadie lo supiera. Entonces sólo quedaría cambiar el nombre, que también puede hacerse sin intervención de terceros, y no hay ninguna ley que prohíba que dos personas se llamen igual...

El señor Weasley miró fijamente al rubio, buscando el más mínimo indicio de mentira. Draco le sostuvo la mirada.

- Ginny. Dame una de ésas pastillas.

- Cariño¿estás seguro...?

El señor Weasley retrocedió por la chimenea, seguido de su esposa. Draco y Ginny avanzaron, a gatas, hasta ser ellos los que sacaban la cabeza por la chimenea de la Madriguera. Sirius estaba dándole al guiso con fruición, y apenas levantó la cabeza cuando el señor Weasley le quitó el vaso de agua.

Un segundo más tarde, el vaso era sostenido por una copia exacta de Severus Snape, ante la mirada atónita de la señora Weasley. El lugar que un segundo antes ocupaba Sirius estaba vacío y un cuenco rodaba por el suelo en dirección a la chimenea.

- Querido - dijo la señora Weasley, poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de su marido - Se que eres tú, pero me temo que esta noche vas a dormir en el sofá.

-o O o-

El masaje ya había alcanzado la altura de los lumbares, y el mortífago ya hacía tiempo que se había relajado... en su mayoría. Las manos de Serena empezaron un nuevo recorrido desde los hombros, bajando por los brazos, hasta las muñecas. Le pareció oír un "clic" y se preguntó qué sorpresa le aguardaba a continuación.

- Y ahora que ya te has relajado, querido...

Para cuando el mortífago se dio cuenta del súbito endurecimiento del tono de voz, ya era demasiado tarde.

- Donde. Está. Mi marido.

-o O o-

Ellaine sostenía con una mano el plato lleno de hojas de hiedra machacadas, y con la otra la rama que había utilizado como pincel. Frente a ella, su obra maestra: un gran "NO SOY YO" lila brillante en la espalda de Severus Snape.

- Así que este tipo de hiedra no es conocida por los humanos¿verdad?. Es una pena, el color es bonito... iría bien para tatuajes temporales...

-o O o-

Sirius se apareció en el rellano de la escalera, y se dirigió a la carrera a la habitación principal, abriéndola con el hombro por delante.

Se detuvo en seco ante la escena: Serena, en camisa de pijama. Y nada más. Sentada sobre las manos esposadas del falso Snape, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás por el pelo con una mano, mientras con la otra mantenía el filo de Spellbreaker apoyado contra la garganta.

-o O o-

_**(Se quita el sudor de la frente) Jo, cómo ha costado éste... Pero¡ya está!... Espero que os haya gustado el regalo de Reyes, porque ha sido dificilísimo de escribir. Por cierto, espero que hayáis tenido unas felices fiestas... con muchos dulces y regalos...**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews:**_

**Wilbur: **el ritmo sigue siendo endemoniado, espero que no te haya parecido otra avalancha de información (aunque, ahora que lo pienso, lo es)...

**Randa1: **muy acertado el análisis de la situación de Serena... efectivamente el golpe era lo que le había afectado. Si no llega a ser por Snape y Ellaine...

**Khaly: **me alegro de que los exámenes hayan ido bien... pronto me tocará a mí (y no veas lo mal que los llevo). Respecto a lo de las Mary Sues... supongo que es inevitable, y como yo también le tengo cariño a Serena... pues me limito a avisar.

**Nimph: **Gràcies pels ànims! Me alegro de que releyeras "Luna Nueva"... yo distingo los libros que me gustan de los que no por la cantidad de veces que los releo... Espero que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado, sigue con la tónica...

**EyvieHP** : el regalo ha tenido que ser para Reyes y no para Navidad, pero espero que te haya gustado. Y el nuevo trabajo va muy bien de momento, gracias... el horario hace más incómodo estudiar y escribir, pero... ¡qué le vamos a hacer!

**sevysnapy **: muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste las historias. De todas maneras me esforzaré en no pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar como la otra vez.

**Nabiki**: me encanta cuando los reviews son tan emocionados, pero lo más divertido es poder ir viendo la evolución de las reacciones a lo que escribes con el tiempo. En tu caso, ví el review del capítulo 5 y me dije... "le daré un par de horas, a ver que le parece el resto". Me alegro de que te gustara...

**A big fan** : Al final no pudo ser Año Nuevo (tomé las uvas en casa con 38ºC de fiebre - una epidemia de gripe, al parecer). Pero Reyes está bien¿no?


End file.
